Icebreakers and Humanity
by Theresalynnee
Summary: They will learn and love of one another. Rose & The Doctor; the way it was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

& Then There Were Two

"If you love something let it go free. If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever."

Doug Horton

[**She came back**]

The sound of the TARDIS dematerializing echoed in his ears. _'Him, he was born out of war. He committed genocide',_ those words echoed in his ears as well, but in the worst way. He held onto Roses' hand to keep her together because he knew she was breaking inside. All the worlds she crossed to be abandoned again. He promised himself to protect her until the end of their time. He felt her remove her hand and his **single** heart stopped, but that halt quadrupled in rhythm when he felt small arms encircle his waist. He wrapped his lanky arms around the tiny figure as she began to shake with gasps. There was not enough air in the world to help her. There was hardly enough for himself to hold in his lungs, but he knew he would have to be strong right now. For now he would be her comfort; he knew he would need her to be that later.

"I told you it lied Rose. You didn't die in battle. Here you are, living your life day by day. The one adventure I'd love to have with you Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. An adventure with me, the lost child from space living on the slow path," he mumbled into her hair. He continued to stroke her back as she calmed down a bit. He could feel her relaxing slowly and looked over to turn to Jackie to give her thumbs up. She unraveled herself from him and he wiped the tears from her face to properly look at him. He smiled with his tongue atop the roof of his front teeth and she leaned back into him with a sigh of relief.

"I missed you," came a muffled whisper into his chest. She squeezed him tighter and he returned the sentiment. A giggle escaped her, "are you still terrible with women?"

"Oi! I was never terrible with you. It just took me a few trips and a regeneration to catch on. I mean the first time we kissed, well the second, you weren't even you! Then there was the werewolf rather than the concert. Courting a lady as a Time Lord isn't as easy as it should be missy," another giggle escaped her as she pulled back to look at him. He was rambling just like his old self, "Do you really think I'm not me? I mean…I have all the same memories. My emotions are a bit more intense because those are mostly human now considering it was a two-way metacrisis."

"I know you're you, it's just going to take a bit of getting used to yeah? I mean…Mum finally settled with dad, and she's happy. We can be happy too, whatever your intentions are with me," she smiled with her teeth between and his broad smile plastered his face. "I feel like you've always been meant for this life," she began as they trudged back towards the Jeep to go home, "I watched you in the control room after Reinette. It was like you were trying to fight for stability from your own emotions."

He let his face fall because he had loved the King's lady. They climbed into the Jeep as Jackie began to drive off. She was actually quiet which shocked the Doctor, and then he remembered Rose had just spoken, thank Gallifrey his mind was still able to keep multiple thought tracks. "I probably won't be easy to deal with because I'll be rubbish and confused with all these emotions, but if you're willing I'll try my hardest for you." His nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck had returned and Rose just smiled a bright smile at him. She took his hands in hers and let the butterflies invade her stomach. Jackie just smiled from the front seat, nothing was more important than her daughter getting the happiness she deserved for chasing this man all over the Universe.

Rose took her hand and trailed it along his cheek as he stared at her with scared eyes. She knew he was trying to hide it, but being human would be terrifying for him. He couldn't just run now and they would have to wait a few years until the TARDIS could be all grown-up. She ran over ways to take his mind off all the overwhelming feelings and fell asleep against him in the midst of her thoughts.

He watched her eyes close and brought her to lay in his arms as he slid down a bit on the car seat. Being domestic was something he too often avoided because it reminded of his family. The TARDIS would have been overly domestic with Donna and Jenny being in there, and that had frightened him to no end. Now he really was stuck on the slow path, but he was with a lady that knew his volatile side better than most. He had some of Donna's humanistic ways built in and as he felt her breath against his neck he felt the hormones kick in, but then he looked down to her and all was forgotten. She was so innocent sleeping. No pain crossed her face and the lines of years of struggling and searching had all been erased. He wanted her to have the most peaceful sleep she'd had in forever against him, his single heart. That was when he decided it was okay to be human; Rose would be with him through it all. He had so much to tell her, to explain. He'd had pain strike him cold and he had caused some so much harm. He drifted into a dreamy state trying to imagine Rose as being his only comfort. He needn't think of Midnight or River anymore. Those were the Doctor's problems. He was a new man. The journey with Rose was just to begin. As one journey ended, another must begin. This was the way of his life and it would always be.

**A/N**: This is my first multi chapter story that I really do intend on finishing. I have a bit of a plot line going in my head, but I wanted to get this up first. I am writing the second chapter as you read so let me know what you feel about this one. I've always wondered what would have happened with these two so I guess this is my take on it. PM me if you would like me to include anything, and this won't be M until the third chapter. I'll always put a warning up for the M's so if you don't like them you can skip them. I'll try not to put any major plot lines in them. XOX!


	2. Chapter 2

A Marathon to Humans

"You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." Albus Dumbledore

They had both fallen asleep in the car and Jackie smiled at the sight parking. Rose was the first to wake as the car stopped and she realized nothing about the past few hours had been a dream. She stretched her legs out and the movement woke the man next to her. With little rapid blinks he came to, and Rose thought it a most adorable sight. "Evening sleepyhead," she smiled to him.

"Oh this human sleeping pattern nonsense is going to be hard getting used to," he crawled out of the car and over to Roses' side to open the door for her. If he was going to court her he was going to do this properly.

"At least you can share a bed with me," she winked to him. He smiled and attempted to think of a witty response, but as soon as she placed her hand in his all he focused on was the warmth. This body was a lot more temperate than his actual Time Lord body. As they walked to the house he began to process all of the differences. His senses were not heightened still, but the synapses were still a bit faster than that of a human. He could tell Donna's cheeky remarks would be apparent in his mind. _'Gotta' keep that in check'_ he told himself. Rose had yet to let go of his hand and he took that as a comfort as they walked up into Jackie Tyler's house.

He wrapped his arms around her as they stepped over the threshold as a promise that someday he would be doing that over their threshold. Rose immediately caught on and spun to face him, eyes wide. Eyebrow raised, he gave her a confused stare. Did she not want the same? Her rocking on her heels with eyes near glossy immediately refuted his question. He simply kissed her on the cheek and turned her around so they could get out of the doorway. Any odd questions from Jackie should be avoided.

"Pete!" Jackie hollered. This worlds Pete came sauntering down the stairs with quiet footsteps to a very agitated looking Jackie.

"Darling, Tony is asleep," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She immediately relaxed and let out a full yawn. "Oh, hello Doctor!" He said, noticing the tall figure standing holding his daughters hand. "Come for a visit then?"

"Dad, he's not the Doctor. Well he is, but sorta a clone of the Doctor. Same everything just one heart."

"I shouldn't have asked," he said laughing. "Well I know the ladies are going to want to chat. Come up with me and I'll give you comfortable clothes to change into. That suit can't be relaxation worthy."

"Not particularly," he said with a nervous chuckle. Pete detangled himself from Jackie with a kiss and he let go of Roses hand. The warmth surrounding him dissipated a bit, but he just took a deep breath. No use in getting all touchy about being human and whatnot now. He followed Pete upstairs to a hallway with three rooms on each side and a washroom in the back. Pete walked in the first room on the right and gave a breathy laugh at the Doctor's face. Little Tony was laying in his crib all arms and legs sprawled fast asleep. Pete grabbed clothes from his pajama drawer and sent the Doctor into his shower. He knew it would wake Tony up, but he figured it was time to change the little one anyway.

The Doctor came out of the bathroom all wet hair and sleepy looking, but his face lit up as soon as he saw the little one was lying in Pete's arms happy and content. He walked over to Pete and tentatively put his hand to the Tony's tiny fingers. They moved a bit and a brilliant smile spread across his face; he was human! He could have a child of his own! Pete laughed at the Doctor's daft actions and placed Tony back in his crib motioning for the Doctor to follow him out.

They trudged down the stairs as the Doctor continued to dry his gravity defying hair. Rose and Jackie were in the kitchen sipping tea when the two boys walked in. Rose laughed at the sight of the Doctor and he gave her a toothy grin. "You know being human suits you. Are you tired?"

"A bit, yeah. That whole wild bit after being shot was like a regeneration for me so I'm all kinds of worn out. No confusion this go, but definitely exhaustion," he replied blowing on his tea. "Why haven't you showered and changed yet then?"

"I've still got to drive us back to my place. Think I still live with mom, eh?"

"Well I suppose not, but I know I won't fall asleep right away. I'm still part Time Lord and utterly restless. This is going to be a picnic," he managed to get out before a great yawn escaped his lips. With his eyes watering and spreading his hands over his face Rose got goose bumps. This so very new to being human man was hers, and then she had a most fantastic idea.

"All right I'd better get this baby home before he breaks his nose dozing off on the table," she giggled out. He just made a gruff noise and grabbed her hand. Rose kissed her parents and the Doctor said his thanks to them. Jackie actually hugged him, which he took as an improvement on their last meeting. He and Rose walked out and into her car just as it got dark outside.

He hopped in and leaned his head against the window. He knew she was going to have a lot of questions, but he was weary of the questioning for now. The only thing he could imagine doing was holding her in his arms; at that he smiled. "What's got you so giddy then?" She inquired.

"Nothing really, just thinking about what pleasures this human life will hold. I was so tired of running and he is overwhelmed with grief right now. I actually think that may be what is sucking the daylights out of me. I'm not entirely disconnected with the TARDIS because he hasn't regenerated yet, but he lost Donna," he replied gravely; the Universe and its' cruel tricks. The Ood had been right. There would be a Doctor Donna, but at a terrible price. "Poor old gal is sad. She wants to make him feel like he's not shattered into pieces again, but she can't. He has essentially lost his family. Sarah went back to her son, Jack would rather be at Torchwood, Martha and Mickey belong at Torchwood with all their expertise, Donna held him together for a while, but the metacrisis would have killed her. Then there's you," he said turning to her, "I spent so much time pining after you that it essentially cost me Martha's companionship in the end. I can't blame her. He does love you Rose, even if he can't say it."

She took in everything he said to her and wanted to cry for the real Doctor. She knew he would recover in the end, but that man did not deserve all the things that plagued him. "Will you feel anything he or Donna experiences?"

"He has already wiped Donna's mind and I didn't feel anything but a slight pang. If he regenerates it may be quite powerful, but I'm not sure. The telepathic link will be broken between the TARDIS and I once he does regenerate so that may hurt a little bit. I guess we will just have to see," he replied in a very monotone state.

"Well whatever happens we will be together and prepared, yeah?"

"This time I can promise you we will Rose," he said with a small smile. Rose took that as an improvement upon his behavior because she had yet to see him properly smile, but a little one was at least hopeful. She kept her eyes ahead and drove the thirty minutes to her flat.

The Doctor began to look around a lot more enthusiastically when they neared her driveway. He wanted to know where the rest of his life would be spent. It was a nice little cobblestone road with a red garage big enough for one car. Rose parked the car in the garage after it slowly rose and they climbed out. As soon as they walked in a little kitten, no bigger than Rose's hand greeted them with soft mewls. Rose picked her up and began kissing her on the head as it nuzzled back. She turned to the Doctor and said, "This is Jenna. Can you two play nice?"

"If she stays that adorable it's possible. May I?" He inquired as he reached his arms out. Rose placed Jenna in his arms and he was sold. A beautiful laugh escaped Rose's mouth as he rubbed his nose atop Jenna's head. He placed her down and she trotted off towards the water. "When did you get her then?" He asked taking his jacket off.

"Tony decided he wanted a pet so we got him Jenna and he was so upset when I finally moved out that he decided she would be my present," she laughed out. "He really is a sweet boy. He is going to grow up to have Mum's attitude though. He has my adventurous side so don't worry," she replied as she placed her hand on his single heart. He placed his hand over hers and felt it beat, a terrifying fact. She smiled at him and told him she was headed off to clean up and to make himself at home.

While she was showering he put on the kettle and sat at the kitchen table. Jenna circled his legs every so often, but for the most part he was alone to his own thoughts. He thought about Donna and how she would know precisely what to do in this situation. She would never let him mope and he began to silently reprimand himself. He turned ideas over in his head over and over again. Could he break free of what he was born out of? It had to be possible to grow to something more with Rose.

"What are you beating yourself up about then?" Came a small voice behind him. He turned to see Rose in a pair of pajamas and he had to smile. She was all pink and yellow with her hair tied in a bun. The kettle broke their bubble and he pushed his chair out to make it. "I'm going to throw on a movie then. Just…er…come to the living room," she said disappearing through the kitchen door. He put tea in the cups and went to the living room placing the cups down.

As soon as he sat down with his tea he glanced at the television and had to laugh. "Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth and secret Harry Potter lover. Brilliant!" She gave a little laugh as they settled down to watch the film. She hoped it would bring his talkative side out so they could be comfortable again. She had missed him, every part of him.


	3. Chapter 3

To Live and Let Love

"In these dreams I've loved you so, that by now I think I know what it's like to be loved by you. I will love being loved by you."

The King and I

"I did understand because I was absolutely terrible to her. The first adventure we took we were forced to sleep in the same bed. I was trying to figure out the mystery behind Shakespeare's lost play and literally said to her 'Rose would know. She'd say the right thing'. She just turned and went to sleep," he admitted bashfully. They had been sitting on the couch for quite sometime when Rose finally asked him what life was like when he was without her.

"Seriously, in bed with her? You are terrible!" Rose exclaimed. They were sitting on her living room couch with a large helping of chips and wine, he third Harry Potter playing in the background. She conjured up the brilliant idea of having a marathon with him because honestly, who doesn't like Harry? It had turned out to be an amazing icebreaker because while they had been quiet through the first movie the questions began during the second and were now carrying into the third. She trusted him, but did he really feel comfortable with her or was it more of an obligation?

"I know, I know," he sighed wrapping his arms around her shoulders to draw her into him. "I had just lost you."

"You know," Rose began as she looked up at him with large watery eyes, "when I turned round' and knew I was on the opposite side of that wall I stood there for a good twenty minutes. It felt like years. I swore I could hear you breathing. That was the only thing that halted any uneven sobs. I had to listen closely."

The Doctor simply looked at her with eyes that always spoke so many words. He traced the contours of her face because he knew what she had felt in that moment. That moment had been nothing but explicit naked torture for him. He had wanted to break the wall and obliterate the walls of reality. Every emotion bubbled inside of him. He laughed a bitter sigh, "you heard me? I had to keep myself breathing. The bypass actually kicked in. The only thing that reverberated in my ears until I found you under that sun was your scream. I tried so hard to replace it with memories of your voice, imagine feeling you," he choked out as he pulled her closer. She was so soft and so very real right now, and he was so very vulnerable. "I couldn't…holding your hand…" and he couldn't go on. Broken gasps were all the prevention. Hands covering his face, he felt almost dizzy. Humans were so very disorienting.

"You do have to breath now," came a soft amused voice in his ear. Rose rubbed his back for a bit and told him to put his head between his knees until she came back with another mug. He'd said something along the lines of synapse as she walked to the kitchen and they both sighed at what an adventure this would really be. Thinking about losing her all the time obviously wouldn't do.

She came back with a mug of tea and he sipped at it with a light thank you. He placed the mug down and held his arms out to her. She gracefully climbed into them, but in a way he was not expecting. She swung her right leg over his crossed ones to perch directly in his lap. She gave him a cheeky smile and he simply pulled her by the waist to rest her nose in the crook of his neck. The light breaths that were emitting from her slightly open lips were enough to arise goose flesh from him. He would never pull away though, now was not the time for heroic theatrics. He needed to show her that he loved her and would have made the **choice** to come back to this world with her.

The movie was ending as he hummed softly to the known theme. She felt small circles being rubbed on her back and wondered just how far this version of him was willing to go. She knew she would never love anyone as she loved him for the rest of her life, so while they could take it slow she'd rather show him the passion than wait for it.

She peppered his neck with kisses as his humming got more and more off beat. She rocked her hips lightly as his breathing caught up with her own heartbeat, and she placed her hand on his single heart to feel it racing an unfathomable speed. She could have this man, her man, wrapped around her fingers faster than before. Her heart soared at the notion as he began to massage lower on her back.

He daringly gave her bottom a light squeeze and the possessiveness of the action had her mewling like putty in his arms. He smiled and she nipped the sensitive spot of where his ear ended and his neck began. His thumbs ground into her hips at the action and he moved his head to press a hearty kiss upon her pouted lips. They were red from pressing into his skin. "Rose, we can indulge in any pleasantry you find fitting, but I do not mean to rush you in any way. We have time on our side now, darling."

The sheer devotion in his voice washed her doubts of him feeling obliged to please her. He wanted her and she could tell by how clouded his eyes were. They were dark with the force of her oncoming storm. She had him like a puppet in the palm of her hand. If she requested him to stop, he would give in. She soon found, as he was kissing and dragging his tongue lightly up her ear, that she did not want it to stop. She wanted it to go on and was almost terrified of any release. Was it not conventional for couples to want to drown in pleasure for hours on end? "Please, don't stop," she managed to draw out.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck where her hair had slipped to settle. She briefly wondered, as his kisses were continuing, if was sniffing her. A second later his words affirmed it so. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. It does not matter if I am only half of what I used to be Rose. I still love you. I still yearn for the deafening passion to hear your heart race or crawl to a stutter. It matters not what we are but what we feel."

If Rose could have spoken at that moment it would have been resoundingly doltish to what he had spoken because with each word her heart beat faster, and with each whisper across her neck the passion grew. She pulled back to capture his lips and hoped that he would take that as an affirmation of his words. He kissed her full on the lips and allowed his hands to travel up her well-muscled back to her hair. He brushed his fingers through her waves and she kneaded the outside of his thighs by he light rocks into his groin.

He began languid strokes up her sides, but could not take too much more. She was eliciting a pleasure from him that had not been released for quite some time. His grip tightened on her hips and he began to drive himself up across her. They were both silently cursing the clothes that adorned their figures.

He was the first to move as he picked her from her spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he was not sure if they would reach the bedroom. The wall was becoming an increasingly tantalizing spot for her back to be pressed up against. He promised himself they would defile the walls at some other point, the object right now was to learn every one of Rose's ticks.

He placed her softly on the downy bed he discovered and climbed up her limbs with her hands following. Those would be placed above her head and he growled at the thought of her tied up for him; begging for pleasure like a good little minx. The visual of her on her knees caused his not so gentlemanly condition to swell. Rose saw him twitch through his thin bottoms. "Let me take care of you."

"You will after I have my way with you," he playfully growled into her ear. She had never seen this rather dominant loving side of him, but figured he was going on about it this way because everything had fallen out of his control recently. This was a way to regain his structure in life. She was his rock.

She lost her train of thought as he began to slip her shirt above her head. His fingers covered most of her sides and as he slid up them she could do nothing but bend to his will. Her hair fell back into a halo around her as she laid back at his kissing down her front. His lips seemed to touch every inch of her skin and it took all of her control to not writhe in pleasure under those dabbled kisses.

It was a travesty to peel the yoga pants that adorned her well-muscled legs off, but he found the sight of her glowing skin much more appealing. Her feet slid up against the comforter and he smiled at her modest approach to cover her beauty. As not to be rude he slipped his shirt from his body and felt a bit more freedom as his bottoms trailed to the floor.

He held his cock against his stomach as he approached the beauty before him. Her eyes darted directly to where his hand had just met, "see something you like then Miss Tyler?"

"I have a feeling the pleasure you plan for me will tell you all you need to know, but for the sake of sating your curiosity I see something I love."

"Oh, and what could that possibly be," he inquired of her as he lay down next to her.

"You, all of you. I love you," she replied as she curled into him.

He started trailing his fingers down her body as he proclaimed his love for her in soft whispers against her skin. He massaged her hips as he brought them closer to him, all her curves meshing with his body in the right way. He rocked into her and she felt him brush along her in the most sensitive of areas. The moan that escaped his lips surprised them both. He could not curb his need for her, but this was all for pleasing her at the moment.

He ran one long finger along her still clothed wetness and felt himself twitch at the sensation of her essence on his finger. He had made her wet with need for him. He kissed her and just as he swirled his tongue with hers he pushed his finger beyond her panties and right up into her. Her moan was muffled with his mouth and she grabbed for his aching member. He curled his fingers inside of her and she bucked her hips to push deeper. Just as he began to thrust up into her hand, which was gripping and stroking him, she felt the build up in her abdomen. He slowed his hands down inside of her and she did the same for him, getting the idea that if she kept at the pace he would not be able to stop his body from release.

He sped his fingers up once more and she had no control over the things her body did. She buried her face into his neck and ran her fingers over the head of his cock gathering the pre-cum there and making him shiver with a deep groan. His voice sent Rose over her first edge and she softly mewled into his neck. He rocked his curled fingers in her a few times to ensure she was utterly spent and withdrew from her.

She gracefully swung her legs over his hips and he trailed his hand up her body. She licked her essence off his fingers as she swirled her tongue on the tips, his eyes darkened. She intertwined her fingers with his and pushed his hands above his head so that she could slide down his slender figure. She hooked her thumbs in his boxers as she went.

The sight of his slightly toned figure aching for her touch made her blush a lovely red. He slid his hand town to tug at himself and she, now leaning over him with her knees on the bed, lightly bit his hand. "You will never need to do that again unless it's for my pleasure."

Before he could even respond she licked the underside of his balls and then the underside of his cock, which pushed back on her tongue. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and he was leaking onto his tummy. She lapped at his tip and he could not help the twitch it caused. She smiled against him and wrapped her mouth around his length and bobbed her head. She let him hit the back of her throat and then pulled up to look at him through hooded eyes. He pushed up into her mouth and she gave him a slight nod. She was giving him the go signal to use her mouth to his pleasure.

The feelings that rose through his body were sensations he had never felt before. His climax stirred in the pit of his stomach, but he did not want to cum without feeling the inside of her body first. "Rose, my love, I need…you…so much more."

She withdrew softly, but kept her hand around his length to pump him slowly. She kissed him and the taste of him on her lips did not repulse him as she thought, it made him feel as if she belonged to him. It was a rather possessive feeling that made him never want to give her up. It was a feeling he could never let go of. He caressed her soft hips as she lowered herself onto him.

The feeling that exploded through him made him afraid of sudden regeneration. She slowly rode him with her head back moaning languidly at the feeling of her tightly surrounding him. "I can feel every rigid inch of you. How painful has waiting for me to draw this pleasure from you been?"

"I couldn't tell you with the thousand words of your language, but believe me when I say – I have never known pleasure as this. You are drawing all my senses at once and Rose, I never want it to end," he replied as he flipped her to lie on her back. He tweaked her taught nipples as he pushed in and out of her. Her hand traveled lazily to her own bud and she rubbed her self lightly so he could tease her to come again.

His pace sped up and his cock stroked places inside of her she could never reach. She sped up her pace only a little when broken words, that were not English, fell from his lips. He was so close to releasing, but needed her to with him. He wanted it all pumped from him. "Rose…I'm so, so close. Let go of yourself." She looked at him with eyes that spoke a thousand words and swore golden flecks were swirling in his eyes. She felt her muscles contract around his length as she came, loudly.

The mixture of her beautiful voice screaming to him and feeling of her body tightening so well around him flew him into his release. He shot warmly into her flesh and buried his face within her neck. She rubbed the nape of his neck as he continuously rocked within her. She had taken all he had to offer.

He slowly pulled himself off of her and smiled to her. He was on his haunches at the edge of the bed. Her legs automatically kicked up so she could wrap her arms around them as she sat up, "I definitely approve of your dance," she said.

He smiled at the reference to his former self and stood tall stark naked facing her. "I'm glad you like my moves Tyler. Shall we see how many different rooms we can dance in?"

"Oh you're kidding. Still all Time Lord enthusiasm about energy then," she said crawling to the edge of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood on her knees at the edge. He peppered her nose with kisses and said, "The Time Lord in me may never go away. I do have a lot more energy and stamina than most humans, but I will actually get tired."

"Well in that case, let's go experiment on how much stamina you have Time Lord." She added her part with a wink and hopped off the bed running towards the shower. He laughed and followed her in fast. The door closed behind them as they washed through another climax, checking off another room.

They fell to sleep around two in the morning and both were looking forward to their future endeavors. They had many things to do like finding him a name, marrying, living, work and grow a TARDIS! Getting started on them could wait for the sunlight.

**A/N: Ha, so the M has been completed. Sorry it took so incredibly long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to starting the next. See ya in the funnies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Never close your lips to those to whom you have opened your heart

Charles Dickens

"Are we really sure that's the career I should follow? I mean I know Torchwood can put me in any school, but seriously? I'm afraid I'll bugger it up and end up teaching kids about different planets instead of the values in The Great Gatsby. That has got to be terribly boring to them…" the Doctor trailed off in a voice that illuminated his nervousness about the subject.

"You'll be fine. The point of a teacher is to use creativity. You don't have to be a dried up old prune. You would be teaching AP to high school kids. Most of them will probably be gifted; you may get a few stray nannies in there, but just engage them," Rose replied in a comforting voice as she ran her thumb over the top of his hand.

For the past two days they had been trying to decide what he would do. It was not as if he would need to go to school to learn to do much because, well, quite frankly he probably knew better than most. He had made the comment to her that when he was human with Martha running away from the Family of Blood he had been a Professor, albeit a drab one at best. She insisted that he would be a good Professor because he could put a personal spin on things and he was terrified that they would consider him, in the words of Vernon, a crackpot old fool.

"Trust me, I've been in high school before Doctor. As long as you're new and make an impact on day one you'll be brilliant."

"What do I call myself? I can't very well have them call me Mr. Doctor."

"Well of course not, but…there in lies a tetchy bit," she replied with a bite to her lip as she nervously began to investigate his veiny hands.

"Rose, don't be afraid to bring anything up, please. I'm having a hard enough time dealing with everything. I want your personality to smooth the roughness of every choice. What is it?"

"What last name are you going to take?" She asked in a quiet voice as she looked up at him.

"I…em…I hadn't thought about that bit, but I suppose it's important yeah?"

"Unless you want the kids to call you by your first name, which is fine if you'd like."

"Rose Tyler, are you asking if I'd rather them call me by whatever made up first name I choose or Mr. Tyler?"

"Maybe, I'm curious…"

"As to what?"

"Would ya?"

"It's your last name, it would be up to you. I mean if I did then I would have to describe you as family, which would be a bit awkward considering our recent events. Then again, if we were a certain type of family then it would be fine, but I've not since…I'm still slightly telepathic so that would lead you to become open to my mind. I don't want to impede Rose. I do love you and will never love anyone more, but I've taken your life from you once. Would you really allow me to do so again?"

"You never took my life. You only enhanced everything I saw the world for. Trust me. I myself, waited for you to come back. I think it would be unwise to ignore destiny especially after all this time," she replied as she stroked his cheek. He was so broken and torn in this new life. This human life was so very disorientating to him.

"You know this means you have to tell your mother we are getting married, right?"

"Oh, she'd smack you if it wasn't you I was getting married to at twenty-one."  
"I guess we shouldn't mention to the papers that I'm over 900 then?"

Her heartwarming laugh echoed within the walls and his heart melted. He was going to marry Rose Tyler and he was going to do it properly, too. He stood up from the table and began to hum a familiar tune to them both. He held his hand out and she stood from the table to dance in her kitchen like an old married couple. Her voice singing the delicate lyrics melded with his hums of the Barenaked Ladies song _Pinch Me. _He spun her and she twirled under his arm to be spun back into his chest, never too far away.

Not much could ever go terribly right for him because just as he turned half way into the song a wild chair appeared, there to make him stumble and Rose laugh at his red face. "You've certainly got moves and a pretty good sense of pitch this go round'."

"Moves are probably Donna's. I didn't know I had hips that could do that," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "But Rose, promise me this isn't all just wishful thinking. Can we get married on terms of love and not terms of forced nature?"

Rose approached him with a look of pure adoration in her eyes as she turned his question over and over in her head. She watched his eyes dart back and forth between hers, as if they were searching for any sign of deceit. "I've loved you since the moment you said you were glad I'd met you. Couldn't have let you know back then. God forbid someone show you affection."

"Oh he knew. I think the TARDIS turned me into someone you'd want. I swear it's not just a random generator. Blasted machine."

"Well Mr. Tyler it is then. You've got two months before summer ends and then it's back to the books with ya!"

"Will you be my teacher after hours?" He purred at her. She smiled with her tongue in between her teeth before laughing at his absolutely cheeky attitude. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back into the kitchen counter. They'd already done so in here, but sometimes she was just irresistible. When she made everything in the world right again he marveled at her. Likewise, when he accepted that he could trust her she found him simply desirable. He was now handing his hardships to her, the only thing she ever wanted to do was help because she was still so human. He would have learning to do, but the days were for teaching. The nights? Well those belonged to them.

**A/N:** _It feels a bit odd to be posting a chapter this short, but I figured I'd do so instead of a weird page break. The next one will hopefully be posted soon. Cute little things and firsts are in store for our two favorites. OH! And telling Jakie ;) Hope the excitement and response to this story continues. Thanks everyone! See ya in the funnies!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck with you, that's not so bad**

Rose Tyler 02.09

"Rose I am NOT coming out in this. I don't care how good you think I look in these ridiculous clothes. These are scratchy!" I heard him complain from the fitting room. Honestly the biggest baby I know.

"Seriously, I'll call you by your first name so that everyone knows it if you don't get your behind out here now!" I said leaning on the dressing room. He huffed and puffed. We had decided to go clothes shopping, after all the man had to teach in two months.

"All right fine. Mind your head. I'm going to open the door and I know you're standing right up the crack."

"Fine pushy. I swear you compla…I…uhm…" I stuttered out at the sight of him.

"I told you it was ridiculous!" Words honestly escaped my mouth as I stared him down. Light khaki pants with a dark blue polo REALLY suited him. "Oh lord, at least say something Rose."

"I…wow, sorry. I've not seen you in anything but pajamas or your suits. You look…amazingly human actually," I replied constantly stumbling over my words.

The gears in his mind appeared to be turning as he regarded my statement. His eyes flipped between the both of mine, seemingly searching for some trace of a lie. I meant every word I said though, he looked fantastic.

"So we can safely say that human suits me?" He asked after a few ticks.

"Still got an ego too then? Well for this once, human does suit you – yes," I replied. Before I could even turn to let him change again he grasped me by the waist and hugged me, always hugging me like he can't really believe I'm alive.

I watched him as he hopped his butt back into the fitting room, now exerting a substantial amount of happiness. It has been a month since our return and within that time frame we have only been together for two whole nights. Those two nights included many sessions…in my defense work had really picked up and he has taken to reading books. He says he is trying to brush up on his literature for becoming a teacher. I quite honestly think he misses the running bit, but after he has to keep up with twenty high school students I think that will wear off…or he'll wear them out come to think of it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he inquired behind me.

Turning to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Sometimes I needed to hug him like I couldn't believe he was alive either…the way of our relationship. Maybe it will disappear one day, but for now I don't really mind. After this many years of a love I thought was unrequited I'm allowed to steal all the love he emits.

I felt him rest his chin atop my head as he let out a content sigh. The clothes we searched for draped on his right arm and his left encircling me. "Being stuck with you…it's not so bad Rose," he kissed my head and I smiled into his chest before letting him go. A ridiculous grin spread across his face.

Come on then. Let's pay for this and get chips!" I said bounding away from him. My childhood innocence always spiraled up when he was near, but I also knew it made him happy. Seeing me as the little Rose who bounded away with him at just nineteen. Speaking of…I wonder how old his body is considered now. I was twenty-six, he has to be at least thirty something.

"We're done Rose, come," he said wrapping his arm around me again. We walked out of the store and placed everything in the car.

"Chips you say, my darling," he said as we began towards the mall again. Everything with him made me smile and be eternally thankful things had turned out in our favor – if not a little confusing.

"Oh Daaaaaaavid, are you ready yet?" I asked using his real name.

He laughed and I heard him reply, "Yes my little Rosebud. Just hold on four seconds. These shoe laces are being ridiculous at the moment."

I laughed at his nickname and at how easily we had fallen into domestic. He was set and content by just sitting with me. The jitter's he suffered slowly faded, we are happy. It's bizarre thing, happiness. Sometimes it comes at such a price. I was just beginning to wonder what the price would be when the real Doctor regenerated. That was my biggest fear right now. I don't know if he is particularly afraid of it, but I know he gets this look on his face sometimes like he's thinking of the stars. Sometimes I catch him holding the TARDIS coral looking at it with such admiration and longing. I just hope I'm enough for him.

My thoughts dissipate as I feel arms wrap around my waist, "stop over thinking it Rose. You're a lovely creature and I like the slow path with you." He said into my ear. I swayed my body with his as I took comfort in his words. If anything, he knew how to make me feel like we could survive this.

"I just don't want to breach anything too fast for you," I admitted shyly turning into his chest.

His hands reached up to rub between my shoulders, "just follow my lead sweetheart. We are perfect for me right now. I just hope I'm enough to keep you around."

"More than," I muttered into his chest. Taking a deep breath simultaneously we stared up into one another's eyes. He moved his hand to trace my cheek and flicked between my eyes yet again, searching for any trace of doubt. "You won't find any my love."

"Any what?" He inquired with his infamous raised eyebrow – as if he didn't know exactly what I was talking about.

"You dart between my eyes as if you're searching whenever we are having an in depth conversation. It's like you're searching for a trace of doubt and I'm saying you won't find any. Everything I tell you is confidently from my heart."

"Rose Tyler…" he spoke softly and fondly.

"David Tyler…"

He chuckled before he spoke. His eyes crinkling with amusement, "We have gone about most of this completely backwards. I've taken your last name and we aren't even married yet. I haven't even proposed. What are we going to do about that darling?"

"Well I think it's customary for you to plan a night wrought with fine dine and romanticism, then get down on one knee and ask me to forever be yours. You had better do it soon. I don't want all those sexy teachers in pencil skirts thinking they have a new available male teacher to go after."

"Oh showing jealousy, it fits you well! I wouldn't dare let anyone of them pine for me. I've got a girl with stars in her eyes and none of them could compete for your image of sexy. Your whole entire body is a cavern of jewels that I have trouble not exploring."

"You don't have that much trouble. You know you don't have to worry about being a proper white knight with me. I already know you and for the record," I said stepping away from him, "my desire for you is insatiable." I turned to the door as I watched his eyes cloud over. Mission for this evening: accomplished!

"You are a daring woman Rose. Just remember that comment while we are at the dinner table tonight. You wouldn't want to be any less than a lady in front of Tony, Pete and most of all your mother," he replied grabbing my hand. He let it hover over his groin and I only felt a few inches of him before he stalked towards the car. _Shit, tonight was going to be hard to survive._

"Right back at ya lady killer!" I replied bounding into the car, and so began the evening of teasing pleasantries.

I stroked his leg a bit high as he drove and I guarantee his pants were getting uncomfortable with all his squirming about. He paid me back under the dinner table as I was discussing business with Pete. I even squealed at one point, that earned me some weird stares to which I gave him a deep don't you dare glare. He laughed, the absolute nerve! We batted back and forth for the rest of the night and I was quite frustrated when mum wouldn't stop yapping on our way out of the house.

A sudden groan and slap against the door scared the daylights out of me. I had been spacing to mum's words, but I whipped around so fast it made me dizzy. "Doctor?"

"Mmmm, nope. Not good. Goodness…he's going slowly…it's got to be some form of poison…" he replied with eyes screwed shut as he sunk against the door. Poor little Tony, bless his heart, wobbled over to the Doctor on his 3 year old legs and placed his hands on his face.

"Dear whatever is hurting Uncle David, stop it. Don't be mean aliens!" He said standing up and rubbing his hands together. He smiled a bit at that, but then let out a drawn out groan at another bout of pain seized him.

I nodded for Pete to take Tony upstairs and Mum muttered about making tea, as usual. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. He buried his face into my neck and I rocked with his shaking form. I couldn't tell whether he was crying, but I could feel tears leaking from me on their own accord, the wetness a welcome grounding at the moment. "It's radiation," he finally choked out.

"What? He's being done in by radiation? I thought you said you played with radiation blocks at the academy?"

"I did…that was a different form. I'm getting flashes into his sight. He's going back to see everyone," he replied through clenched teeth. He was breathing more heavily and broken words fell from his lips, "Mickey married her. You, Rose, you had a great year. The Ood are singing him to rest…oh Rassilion it's going to happen." He picked his head up to me and looked at me with eyes so frightful I had to kiss him. He weakly kissed me back and pulled away.

He pushed his back against the door and began to shake his head. I scooted back from him against the opposite wall, terrified he was going to burst. His breathing became hyperventilating and I hugged my knees to me just as he whispered to no one in particular, "I don't want to go…"

**A/N: **_Oh God's this was a long time coming. Sorry! Took forever to get the inspiration! I'm a bad person for leaving this little cliffhanger, but I'm starting on the next chapter as we speak! It will probably be an M due to the nature of their flitting around earlier! I hope to post later today. Happy reading (: _


	6. Chapter 6

Insatiable pain viciously plagued his body as his other half violently combusted into yellow light. His head swam, as all his thoughts became a jumble, everything crashed into disorientation. He couldn't stop himself from writhing in pain as his nervous system plummeted into a sea of incomprehensible agony. Someone was screeching with an improbable amount of pain evident in his voice.

_Rasslion__, please let this end soon…is that me screaming? Oh Rose, don't be scared. I can't stop this pain…_

Rose cowered against the wall as she watched him writhe in pain. His head was between his knees and broken sobbing screams wracked his body. She could see his tears fall as they made small dark rings against the burgundy boots he insisted upon wearing. His voice sounded hoarse, but if she remembered correctly the whole process should only last about twenty seconds.

One last writhe, scream and sob later his body went lax. His arms fell to the sides, head supported between his knees and breathing less labored. He occasionally made moans that were still disconcerting, but Rose scooted to his side. She tentatively reached her hand out to run it through his hair and he immediately fell against her, head falling into her lap.

The whole scene reminded Jackie of her first encounter with this Doctor. He looked utterly weak and pale. Footsteps caused her to turn her attention to the stairs where Tony was being held in Pete's arms. Her little one had bright red rims around his eyes, bless. Pete came down the stairs and let Tony have a look at the Doctor. "He's fine kiddo. He is still breathing."

The Doctor held a thumb up as if to confirm this statement and a wail came from Tony. Rose moved her hand as the lump on her began to shift and he looked at her with red eyes, "Help me?"

Rose's heart broke as she stood to let him use her weight as leverage to stand. Tony was crying and reaching out for him. Pete walked to him and let Tony touch the Doctor who smiled at the little boy. Leaning on Rose he lifted his left hand to hold it out to him, "I'm fine, just tired is all. No more pain."

Tony wriggled still and it was apparent he would not settle until his Uncle held him who slowly detached himself from Rose. She regarded him carefully. "You all right to get him?" Pete asked cautiously.

The Doctor nodded at him and held his arms out so Pete could transfer the little one into them. Tony immediately calmed down as he clambered to get close to him. The Doctor whispered words of comfort to him and rocked him a little. Tony's sobs soon became pathetic in the arms of his Uncle David. Ten minutes later he was asleep. Rose was astounded at his abilities with children. Her heart swelled ten-fold and she leaned into her mother. Jackie was rightfully speechless at the cherishing scene in front of her. _Meant for a human life he is_ – she inwardly squealed.

Pete beckoned for the Doctor to follow him up the stairs to place Tony into bed. He slowly climbed up the stairs, but not before being perplexed by the tears in Rose's eyes. He had proved he was all right, _hadn't he?_

"Sorry about him," Pete said after they had shut Tony's door.

"I don't mind. I just hope I didn't scare him too badly," he said bashfully.

Pete clapped him on the shoulder; "he might just be attached to you for the next week." The statement made the both of them laugh quietly as they descended the stairs. Pete helped him down the stairs and as they came around the corner the sight broke the Doctor's heart. Rose had clambered into her mothers' arms and her shoulders were shaking with released tension of tears.

He stepped over to the pair, and as if he was asking for permission to dance with Rose, he tapped Jackie on the shoulder. She turned to him and carefully slipped Rose out of her arms.

Rose felt familiar arms surround her, which made her whole body wrack with sobs. "Darling I'm all right, honestly. I'm here, here to stay. We are still the stuff of legend. Please don't cry," he muttered softly into her ear. His voice broke a bit on the last part and he began to rub circles on her back. He leaned himself against the wall as he slid down into a sitting position with Rose's arms attached around his neck.

He didn't know how long they sat there wrapped up in one another, but Jackie and Pete had moved. Rose's breathing was also starting to even out…starting to really even out. _Is she asleep?_

As if on cue Pete came from the living room, "She asleep? Jackie is out on the couch."

"Yeah, her breathing is way too steady. I should probably get her home. Thank Rasslion tomorrow is not a workday for her," he muttered back to Pete.

"Can you stand with her or should I wake her?' Pete asked.

"Nope…I think…. there…got her," he replied. He had placed his arms under the crook of her legs and slid the arm around her back up. He used the door for leverage and stood with her in his arms.

Pete laughed at the sight before him. Rose had a smile on her sleeping face and the newly deemed David was looking down at her fondly. Pete reached into Rose's pocket to grab the car keys and she moved to snuggle further up on the Doctor's body. He nuzzled his head into her hair fondly and Pete unlocked the door so he could place Rose in carefully. He shut the door and stepped over to the driver's side where Pete stood. "Are you all right to drive home, mate?"

"I am, thank you. Really thank you for everything." Pete gave him a hug and went to turn back into the house, "Pete?" The Doctor asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He inquired, one foot in the door.

"Rose and I were talking about last names earlier and we got on the subject of marriage. I hope this is conventional, will we have your blessing for marriage?"

Pete regarded him carefully, and had to make certain of one thing. "You do love her, none of this is just out of convenience?"

"I fought an actual entity for her, nearly ripped a hole in the fabric of reality and then burned up a sun for her. I've never loved anything more than her in my life Pete," he replied confidently.

Pete smiled broadly, "I'll make sure she doesn't trip walking down the isle David Tyler." And with that he gave a laugh and shut the door quietly.

_David Tyler, I think I can get used to that_ – he thought flipping the keys as if they were his sonic. If this was human life then he could deal with everything falling into its proper place. He was meant for the slow path.

**A/N**: _Yey! He's still with us and they're getting married! EE! Lot's of things in store for our favorites (: Thank you for all the subscribes and reviews! You all make me feel as if creativity isn't dead. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**:_ Don't know how it happened, but the Jack and Ianto of this Universe are making an appearance! There's a twist with their persons. Bit of angst at this chapter I suppose. I'll update soon so keep calm and dimensional cannon jump on!...to reading of course (: xOx_

_Translation: Ianto says I love you, Darling to Jack.  
_

Driving home really gave him a significant amount of time to think. He felt as if his mind was being ransacked. All of his ties to the other Doctor now cut and he could feel the TARDIS leaving his mind as well. That must have been what hurt so much – half severing that tie. The only thing that made him smile was still passed out in the back seat. The only thing he could focus on was getting her inside to snuggle with her comfort. A broken sob escaped him before he could control it. Really, if he could just hold her hand everything would be all right.

As if eons had passed David let out a sigh when he reached their house. _Their house, domesticated_ – he thought briefly. After opening the car door he ran his fingers through his ridiculous hair. He had nothing to do now, but take a deep breath and hold on. He opened the back door and lifted Rose beneath her legs and back, immediately relaxing feeling her warmth. He kicked the door shut and briefly wondered how he was supposed to open the front door when she stirred. "Oh, we home?" She asked sleepily in his arms.

"Yes, love. You fell asleep against me at your Mum's. I've just driven," he replied almost preening himself with his words.

She giggled and motioned to be put down. "Shall we?" She asked holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers to him. A broad smile crossed his lips even as his heart constricted a little. This pink and white human was now all he had left to really hold on to…

They walked into the house hand in hand. "I suppose I should really start calling you David then, eh?" She asked as she took her shoes off.

"I…yeah, better had. Rose I'm going to shower," he said rather detached.

Rose's worst fears started to surface as she concluded that he could very well just shut down. How was she supposed to get him to love her if he was as shut off as last time? She sat pondering for about forty minutes, but got a bit concerned. He really only took short showers. She stood to start walking towards the bathroom and she realized she didn't hear water. Knocking she opened the door only slightly. "Sweetheart?" She whispered quietly.

She gasped as she walked in. He was sitting against the tub rocking softly back and forth. Repeating constantly _'She's not gone. She's not gone. She's not gone. She's not gone.' _Roses' heart broke. She didn't quite know whom or what he was talking about, but she had an inclination.

She approached him slowly, as if he was a wounded animal. "Doctor." No response. "David." Still no response. She attempted to touch him, but he just flinched away like a terrified child. Her heart sped and she had no idea what to do. His eyes were glazed over and he just wouldn't stop rocking. Her resolve crumbled and she called her best friend of this Universe.

"Hiya," answered a gruff sounding Welshman. Rose babbled into the phone and he couldn't understand a blasted word that came out of his best friends mouth. "Rose, darling, slow down please. I can't understand a word you are saying."

"I think…I think he's having a panic attack. I can't stop it. He won't let me touch him. He looks so scared Yan," she finally muttered in between breaths.

"Okay honey. Listen, you freaking out will not help in the slightest. I can walk you through this, ya? Okay. Now you take deep breaths…listen to mine," he replied to her breathing deeply. "There ya go…" his Welsh vowels pushed out.

"Blimey, thanks. I almost went comatose myself. Ianto how do I help him?" She asked more collected.

"Do you have any Kitaro music?"

"Oh! Of course! That will at least calm him right?" She asked.

"Yeah, tell me when you've got it. I have to get out of bed or else I'll wake Jack up. He's all tetchy after being woken up," he said quietly.

"I'm all what when I'm woken up?" Inquired a sleepy Jack.

"Oh bloody hell, hold on a tick Rose," Ianto replied into the phone. He placed his phone on the dresser and crawled to Jack. "Rose has got the Doctor…David…whatever, that bloke she was searching for – he is at her house. He's having a bit of a panic attack though, won't even let her touch him. I'm going to help her pull him out of it," he said preening with pride at his skills.

"You do that, love. Wake me if you need help. Tell me you love me…" Jack said imploring his lover with wide eyes.

"Dw i'n dy garu di, Cariad," Ianto replied kissing Jack on the forehead.

"Oh Welsh, you're in for a treat tonight. Hurry so she can have her man and I can devour mine," Jack purred.

Ianto's chest fluttered as he picked the phone back up. His lover was absolutely insatiable. Not that he minded…

"Okay, I've got the c.d. Yan," he heard Rose say. She sniffled and his heart clenched a bit for her.

"Put the c.d. on very softly and sit in front of him. Let him see you for more than ten minutes. He may think you're a figment of his imagination depending on how far he has gone. If you know any of the songs then sing them. Your voice may soothe him as well," he said as he ambled around his living room.

"All right. Should I have any water ready for him?"

"Definitely. Also, is he at least near the toilet or a trash bin? He may get sick once he comes out."

"Yeah, he is near the toilet. I'll lean him over quickly if I notice anything. All right, this is terrifying. More suggestions or precautions?"

"Yes, keep your hands visible at all times and be soft with him."

"Thanks Ianto. I owe you my life again," Rose laughed out.

"It's no problem. It's what I do for a living. Now go and make sure he's okay hon," he replied hanging up the phone.

He and Rose had clicked immediately the first day she injured herself at Torchwood. She had been pining after some bloke, who was in a different Universe and he, at the time, had been eying the flight captain for the zeppelins for quite some time. They talked and talked about the things they adored in their favorite two people. Ianto adored the way Jack presented himself, but he knew there was more depth to that man. He couldn't possibly be all brawn. He soon realized that there wasn't a thing Rose didn't adore about her Doctor.

Ianto held his phone to his mouth as he thought about how much turmoil his best friend had endured. He only wished the best for her and she seemed to just get so many hardships thrown her way. She had matured through it all though. Hopefully this man brought out a little of her innocent wonder. Ianto missed that in her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by strong arms wrapping around his waist, "are you all right Yan?" Jack asked softly while kissing his neck.

"I am now…I'm just worried about her," Ianto replied turning in Jack's arms. "She has been through so much this past year. It's ridiculous. I just hope this arse is worth it," he added rather bitterly.

"Woah, a feisty Ianto. I think I like it."

Ianto smacked him swiftly right in his broad chest, "you cheeky Scottish prat."

"You love it," Jack smiled back. He didn't even falter a bit at Ianto's smack. Ianto swiftly kissed Jack, and hard. It slammed Jack to the wall and their night was steered away from any worries.

Rose sat her iPod dock down in the bathroom and let Kitaro float through the room. She dimmed the lights, and kept the glass of water next to her as she sat across from the fragile looking figure. At the lights being dimmed his muttering stopped and every so often he would look up to Rose. His eyes became softer each time. Just as Rose thought he might me snapping out of it a horrid scream erupted from him, and it scared her to pieces. "What the hell…" she gasped as she pushed herself back against the bathroom wall…


	8. Chapter 8

A rather loud _thump_ brought her from hiding behind her hands. The screaming had stopped, but her head still hurt. The sight before her was daunting to say the least. The man who was once so strong in her eyes was slumped against the toilet with his eyes closed and completely red faced. She didn't know if he was conscious, but best check.

She scooted slowly over to him and lifted his head. His eyes were closed, but he supported his head a little bit and mumbled incoherently. "What is it honey?" She asked softly, her nose touching his.

He rubbed his nose against hers and took a shuddering breath. His eyes fluttered opened slowly and he sighed, "The TARDIS redid herself. He's got the psychic link now. It just hurt breaking that tie. I really need to stop scaring you," he laughed weakly. Rose placed her hands under his arms to get him up as he grunted.

They walked slowly to the bedroom and he plopped right down face first. Rose laughed a little at his little bum sticking out from the only thing adorning his body, a blue towel. Rose walked over to the bags of clothes they had brought in earlier and grabbed a pair of boxers for him to change into. She walked to him after simply taking her pants down.

"Sweetheart, come up and let's get changed." He slowly got up at her words and she looked at how crestfallen his face was. It actually scared her. He put everything on and just climbed back into bed, arms wrapped around his body. Rose put her hair up and climbed into bed behind him. His shoulders were shaking and she tapped him so he would turn to her. His face was contorted with a pain she had never seen in his eyes.

"I hate telepathy," he muttered to her. She gave him a small smile and reached so he would scoot to her – giving him the option to not. Her arms enveloped him as he lay on her chest and just listened to her heartbeat. That was more than calming enough for now.

* * *

"_Do you want me or daddy to read you a story tonight?" She asked._

_ "Daddy!" A little one screamed. The room was a very deep blue with glowing stars on the ceiling, strangely similar to the Medusa Cascade. The little one was clinging to a medium stuffed penguin and currently being tucked in by a small blonde. _

_ "Let me go and get him then sweetheart," she said. The little one smiled and kissed his mum before she went out to go and get her husband. _

_ Her husband was lying on his tummy in the master bedroom writing notes in his copy of The Great Gatsby. Writing questions that would no doubt challenge his students, he knew things most teachers didn't about the stories of old. He looked up at her as she walked into their room, a smile spreading across his face. "Hiya darling. Did Benji fall asleep all ready, seems a bit early," he said taking his glasses off. _

_ "He's wanting you to read the story, hon," she said as she pointed to their sons' room. David smiled and hopped up from the bed before kissing his wife and taking long strides towards Benjamin's room. _

_ As he walked into the room his son who immediately stood up on the bed and exclaimed, "DADDY", greeting him! The penguin that was in his hand flew from his hand. _

_ David laughed and picked up the small stuffed animal his son insisted on calling 'Pip'. He sat on the bed and Benji turned into lying in his dad's arms. "Dada read How High is the Sky!"_

_ He laughed and grabbed his sons' favorite book from the nightstand, "lay on your stomach and I'll rub your back then," he said turning back to Benjamin. The little one obliged and David began reading the story about a little Penguin named Pipkin who walked around asking the question, how high is the sky?_

_ Since David and Rose had started reading to him Benjamin had fallen in love with the short book that told of how the sky went on forever. He marveled at the idea of an endless sky, much like his daddy. The first time David had heard Rose read the story he had cried. Something in his voice made his son always want him to read to him. Maybe it was the broken passion or the longing tone, but sometimes he would read it three times before Benjamin fell asleep. Other times Benji would be asleep before he had finished it the first time, much like tonight. David finished the story and yawned, patting his son on the back and whispering a 'night, night' before standing up. _

_ Rose was back in their bedroom, reading through his notes. He smiled at her and leaned against the doorframe, "studying to be a student of mine now?"_

_ She giggled and looked up at him slowly, "sweetheart I could not keep up with your class if I tried."_

_ "Oh, I'm sure I could teach you a few things Rose Tyler," he said switching quickly to her favorite Scottish accent of his. Her eyes widened and he crossed the room in a few strides to her. _

Light flooded fiercely into the room and he threw his arm across his eyes. An unsettled groan fell from his lips. Someone else groaned next to him and the bed shifted. He shifted to turn around and was very upset that he was awake. He turned just in time to watch Rose close the bathroom door clad in a tank and knickers hugging just above the underside of her bum, just where he had cupped as he reached her in the dream. Her hair was tangled and he smiled as he ran his hand across his face.

He sat up slowly and pushed a hand through his unruly hair. Standing up, he scooped up his jeans and hopped into them. They fell quite low on his hips and even if it was vain, he could see the benefit Rose saw with the way they adorned his slim body. When he looked into her dresser mirror he tried to smooth his hair, but soon quit – off with the intention of making tea!

Rose stood in the bathroom after giving her teeth a good scrub. She splashed water on her face and threw her hair into a messy bun, before putting her glasses on. Maybe he would notice them, maybe not. She had never wanted to wear them on the TARDIS for fear of breaking them, what with his bad driving skills.

He wasn't in the bedroom when she reached it so she picked up her phone, smiling at the text from Ianto. He had told her it was her fault his Jack was so grumpy on their day off. She texted him a quick sorry, but not really and threw yoga pants on again before walking into the kitchen.

The sight she came up on in her kitchen almost made her laugh aloud. She felt a slight pang at her heart as her home had felt more like home. He was in her kitchen reading the directions on the back of a pancake box, no doubt trying to figure out how to begin cooking the things, her tummy growled in approval. The kettle went off and he smiled broadly before tossing the pancake box onto the counter. She quietly took a few mugs from the cupboard and turned to him, "morning sleepy head."

He stepped to her and took the mugs from her hands, their fingers grazing one another's. "Still take your tea the same way, Dame Rose?"

"I do you silly man. Want me to do the pancakes? Seemed like you were having a bit of trouble following the directions on them," she said with a wink, her pink tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

"In my defense I always have waffles," he replied placing their tea on the kitchen table.

"Well are you hungry. I mean we could wait a bit because it is only 9 a.m. I don't have anything later so we have time for anything really," she said putting the box back on the counter.

He smiled at her and they sat across from one another at her kitchen table. "What do you want to do?" He asked lightly.

Her smile faltered and she realized she couldn't lie to him if she expected this to go anywhere. He would just let it fall through the cracks and never tell her how much anything meant to her. It wasn't his fault, but she figured as a human he would still be hardwired the same way. She looked him straight in the eye, "I have been scared out of my mind for what has seemed like the past million hours, but its been roughly twelve," she said biting her lip.

He swallowed sharply and looked up at her through broken eyes, "everything is gone now Rose. He regenerated after saying bye to everyone, even you. Tell me, do you remember a night, before you ears, a man shrouded in darkness who asked you what year it was? Then he told you it was going to be a great year."

Roses eyes narrowed as she thought. Remembering a time before her travels had never been her favorite past time, but then it clicked. "Oh that bloke, I thought he'd been completely pissed!"

"That was the only he could reach you to say a proper good-bye," he said reaching to catch the fallen tears from her eyes. He took her glasses off quickly as more began to fall, finally resolving to just go to her, "come here…" and she let him wrap his arms around her.

After a few moments of standing up he resolved to slide down against the wall, comfortable with his arms wrapped around her. "Did it hurt?" She asked after a few moments.

"It always hurts. That's why I'm always so bloody disoriented after it. The fire possesses you, every inch," he replied in a bitter voice.

Rose choked backed another sob and looked up into his pained eyes. "Kiss me then, possess me." At her broken desperate voice his resolve crumbled and it was all he could do to not slam her against the kitchen floor.

He kissed her hard as his hands flew into her hair as she climbed on top of him. Her tongue rolled through his mouth as she slid one of his hands up her body, he fell over her breast and massaged the full of her soft flesh gently. She felt his length against her thigh and she gave into the friction their hips were both seeking. She swallowed his loud moan as passion grew between them. A smile curved around their connected lips. She pulled back and started trailing kisses down his bare chest, "Rose, you're not making me want you, you're making me need you."

His lovely pink and white human smiled deviously at him, "Oh Doctor, you have to be patient," she murmured against his hipbones. He pushed his hips up to her as she kissed his hipbones and winced slightly at the jean material against him, he wanted her wrapped against his velvet skin. Rose soon took any pain of his jeans away by biting at his hipbones, which just made him grow against the rough material – _needing friction_.

Rose took the button of his jeans in between her teeth and paused to look at him, he gave her his full-undivided attention. He watched as her pink tongue slipped out and manipulated the button to slip out using just her teeth and tongue. She placed the zipper between her teeth and slowly dragged it down, wanting to applaud as he began groaning at the feel of her warm breath against him. His hands went to her hair as she popped the last bit of the zipper out from her mouth.

She pulled back immediately giving him warning eye as his hands fell to his sides. His eyes darkened as he caught on to the psychology of her thoughts. She only wanted him to feel one thing, one thing specifically focused to one spot of his anatomy.

She pulled his trousers down without touching him as he lifted his hips to help her, tossing them to the side. She crawled back up his body and took the pant leg of his boxers to pull them down. As soon as he was free he pushed his hips up trying very hard not to inflict friction on himself. She looked up at him and the look sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted her to calm the quake in his body, all ready feeling on fire. She breathlessly giggled at his shiver and the sound that left his lips was unmanly.

He closed his eyes and just let her take over, immediately giving into just sensation. He felt heat right between his thighs, the breath alternating between his right and left – so he opened his legs and felt her body heat get closer. Kisses were peppered on his tummy, but ones to his neck made him sink into relaxation. _'Trust me'_, she whispered. That sentiment turned him into a groaning mess.

Rose looked at the venerable creature before her and smiled. He was trying to let go and give himself to her, allowing someone else control. She softly bit the inside of his thighs and his hands twitched at his sides to touch just an inch of her skin. She slid her tongue up his length and his breath hitched, wanting to beg her for more pressure. She swirled her tongue around his tip and he sputtered out a broken, '_please,' _to which she obliged – taking him fully into her mouth. He pushed up into her mouth and she immediately stopped, waiting for his hips to calm and his heart to slow. She wanted to let his mind take over rather than his body, just as he had done before.

It only took a few seconds, but his hips fell down to the ground. She began back on him – alternating the pressure around his cock. Within minutes he was bridging a fine line between a mental and physical response, but her intentions became clear to him. He could always read her easily and now she was doing the same for him, showing him that he was the same man still. She was showing him that his mind could still be connected to something, her. When he was sure he could take it he opened his eyes to watch her, so close to release.

She opened her eyes at the same time and wrapped her warm hand around his now aching cock. She squeezed with pressure and alternated with swishing her tongue and popping of the tip of him. The pressure he needed being fulfilled, "Rose…I…"

She nodded at him because of course she knew. His tummy was quivering and his hands occasionally slapped against the floor in desperation. He could feel the tension growing in his stomach. He looked her directly in the eyes and whispered, _'I love you,'_ before letting go completely.

Her strokes against him slowed as she felt him pulse in her hand, but he still needed the pressure so he wrapped his hand around hers. The last of his energy took everything out of him and his hand fell to his sides again as he willed his breathing to calm. Rose stood looking at him with his legs stretched out and completely at peace. Just as she wiped her mouth he looked at her through one eye, beckoning her with a finger and she fell next to him.

He slowly cuddled her to him as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I had a brilliant dream last night," he blurted out in post-coital bliss.

She sat against the wall and held his hands in hers, looking to him, "what about?" She asked quietly.

"We had a little one named Benjamin – he wasn't but three. You were going to read a bedtime story to him, but he asked for me. I went to him and read this absolutely daft story about a Penguin who wanted to know how high the sky was. It sort of struck a chord with me." He looked down to Rose, who was crying again. "Why the tears sweetheart?" He asked wiping across her cheeks.

"The book…How High is the Sky?"

"Yeah! That's the one, but that doesn't answer my original question," he added disapprovingly at her. He had shared something deep with her so why wasn't she telling him something important back?

"Come here," was all she muttered before standing. Confused, David grabbed his boxers and put them on before following her into what looked like the storage area of the house. As she rummaged through the boxes inside he stood, arms crossed, against the wall.

After a bit she finally stopped, pulling two things from a box. A small sob broke trough her and he quickly walked to her to wrap his arms around her. He immediately recognized the items in her hands; Pip the Penguin and the book he had read to their son. "My Rose Tyler," he said squeezing her to him tightly. She smiled and turned in his arms, a brilliant sight.

"I do want kids," she said. With a quick bite of her lip she looked up to him, "with you."

Smile graced his face as well as he fingered the book, "May I?" Rose nodded her head and followed him as he sat and leaned against the wall with her in his arms holding Pip. He opened the book, smiling through tears himself. He read the book out loud and Rose actually fell asleep to him babbling on about the constellations some time later, it was all still in his mind. His feelings were more human and his mind still Time-Lord.

After he carried her to the bedroom and they both had a bit of a nap, they sorted though her boxes of baby stuff. Some Jackie had kept because she thought it was a way to keep Pete closer to them, she had never pulled out Pip after her father died. He made occasional quips at her, to which she would throw an animal, book, or pack of crayons at him.

His hyper Time-Lord shone through when he told her they would document every part of their child's life, and she giggled at him. They'd eaten macaroni n' cheese with hot dog bits while arguing over baby names, and after went back to the storage room. Rose told him they needed to tidy up, but he told her they needed to christen it. She'd smacked him and called him sacrilege, but he just threw her against the wall, honestly she wasn't complaining after that.

It did get cleaned much later after a shower, choosing after to continue their Potter marathon. "Honestly Rose, he's the best villain of the series!" He said loudly throwing his hands up. They'd been bickering over this for half the movie.

Rose insisted Peter Pettigrew was the best, "he turned himself into a bloody rat and then made friends with the nicest wizarding family ever!"

"You're ridiculous. He's a pansy Rose. Barty is better. He's the most unknown, handsome slimy man and managed to cause so much havoc by being a beady-eyed mad deranged professor! He turned Malfoy into a ferret!" He replied crossing his arms like some sort of pouty ten year old.

She smacked him swiftly in the arm, "you're daft. You just like him because he looks a bit like you in the morning," she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature Rose!"

She stood up quickly, ready to run from him, "That's going to be you with your students in two weeks, the mad professor!"

His jaw dropped and he sprung up to catch her, getting to her quickly because her strides were much shorter than the ones he was capable of. The movie was forgotten as they tumbled into bed. An hour later they were content wrapped around one another once more. "Will you read it again?"

David laughed lightly, "you silly little girl, why?" He asked smoothing Rose's hair from her face.

"Dad used to read it to me when I was young and it was his voice that made me love it so much. I like your voice too though, the rhythm of it whenever you talk of the stars. I don't want you to feel lost here," she said sighing at the end.

"Oh, but Rose, you are forgetting the most important quote of the Universes. Not all those who wander are lost. Look at me," he said as she picked her head up. His fingers trailed her cheekbones and lightly over her nose, almost like he was petting a cat. She giggled and he smiled back at her, "I'm never lost with you. You always find me."

She let her head fall back onto his chest and he resolved to read the book to her, heart clenching, knowing that the sky was endless. Most everything he had now was endless, save his life. His song would end, but this time it would end with _her._ And he was somehow content only knowing that.

**A/N: Yey (: Promises of proposals next time ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

David dropped back in the house at 4.30 in a hurry since Rose would be home soon. He grabbed food for dinner while he had been out as well. He was making a spaghetti dish with chips. An odd combination with a plethora of carbs, but neither would be counting after they danced tonight.

He set the noodles on and headed to the bedroom, bags in hand. After he set his new shoes in the closet he took out his cell and surprise for Rose. It was in a lovely little blue box, which held a commitment that was bigger on the inside. He took a snapshot of the item with his phone and joy inflamed his heart. The stove went off and he headed back to the kitchen after placing the surprise in his pillowcase.

He had been finishing up stirring the sauce when the front door opened. A soft voice came from the other room. "David?" Rose asked as she peered around the doorway.

"Hiya. Figured I'd be useful and make dinner so we could eat before tonight." David replied as he turned and waved at her.

Her tongue poked between her teeth by habit as she approached him. He turned the oven down and scooped a bit of the sauce up from the pot. "For me?" She asked as he held the spoon to her. She smiled and took it willingly, moaning a delicious approval. "Mmmm, very lovely."

David smiled and took her around the waist. "Every inch of you is very lovely."

"Then taste me." She replied. David took that as an offer and kissed her tenderly, setting the spoon on the table behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her to the wall. They swallowed one another's moans and he was hard pressed to her.

He pulled from her, panting, and looked to her with desperate eyes. "Rose. It's…dinner is going to be cold, but I don't…I almost can't bring myself to care," he said running a hand through his hair.

She giggled and kissed him lightly. "We have all night to ravish one another, but right now I want to ravish your delicious noodles."

He gave her a pouty face and pushed himself off the wall from her. He went to go fix the plates and she sat down, starting to remove her shoes. "How was work then?" David asked flipping off the stove and setting the bowls down.

"Did you make chips?" She asked ignoring his question. She was sniffing out the air, much like she had on their first date.

"Ha! Defender of the Earth and Master chip identifier," David replied plopping chips onto her plate.

He sat across her broadly smiling face and crossed his legs. "Work was good. Everyone had a hype over me being back and I got interrogated about you." She replied popping a chip into her mouth. "Oh my, these should be illegal. They're beautiful."

"Try the spaghetti. It's an old recipe from a mom and pop shop. It was from Italy, 1945," David said blissfully.

Rose pulled spaghetti together on her fork and ate it, closing her eyes. "Oh I'm so glad you remember the recipe."

"It's all still in here." He replied smiling and tapping his temple.

They chatted on about one another's day. Rose asked him why he was so quiet after she mentioned Wilf and he had just said 'stories for later.' He was surprised she hadn't made the connection. She let it go and they went on until about 6.30. They danced around one another trying to put plates up when they had. "Go start getting ready silly girl." He told her after she nearly dropped her plate. Of course it had been his fault for whacking her on the bum.

"All right fine, but you can't come into the bedroom until I've finished." She replied jogging off. David laughed and finished tidying the kitchen.

He grabbed his new phone and walked outside to take pictures, he wanted personal photos as a background. He walked around the house and found a little garden. The first two he snapped were absolute rubbish, but the third had been a picture of a rose petal against a set of rocks. _Fitting –_ he muttered happily. It had been half an hour so he snapped one more and headed back inside.

"David? Oh lord. Where'd he run off to – oof!" She exclaimed having walked right into him. "Found you."

David had her around the waist and looked deeply into her eyes. She had a very bold amount of brown eye shadow on and her eyelashes were pulled long. Her lips pink, plump and shiny. His breath caught before he could speak. "Er, yes. Hi. Popped out to take pictures and found a rose bush. Beautiful." He said releasing her and wiping his hands on his cargo shorts. _Why am I so nervous? She's my soon to be wife, what is the matter with me? – _He thought to himself. "Sorry what?" She had spoken and he had definitely missed it.

"Can you zip my dress?" She giggled out.

"Oh, of course. Yeah. Turn round." He replied. The eager tone reached his voice, he was always willing to touch her skin – nervousness pushed to bay. "Blue…" he said zipping her up. She shivered when he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"My favorite color." She said quietly. He turned her to him by the waist.

He looked down to her, clasping his hands together right at her lower back. "Mine is pink. It reminds me of you."

"Your pink and yellow human?" She asked shyly, as if she didn't expect him to remember.

He pulled her closer against him, holding her tightly. "New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York."

"Not so different this go," she replied with a smile that hurt her cheeks.

His response was to kiss her softly. Her lips felt sticky and slick, but it was no mind to him. They were just as pouty as ever. Her hands raked through his hair lightly. He peppered her lips with light kisses before pulling back. "I should change." He said clearing his throat.

Rose nodded, not ready to let go of him just yet. She rested her head against his chest as they held one another in a warm embrace before pulling apart. David kissed her on the forehead and bounded up the stairs, easily taking two at a time. She smiled watching him be playful.

Everything seemed to be so incredibly easy between the two of them. Knowing glances had been exchanged and it had all been the same, but more. So much more. For instance, he responded to her in more ways than the return of a hug. He let her have the reigns, but took them equally so. They just worked and it made her heart flutter to think of it all. Did he want to get married? Hell, was it even custom for him to?

He'd mentioned a family to her before on a few trips pre Canary Warf. Could he endure that again? Would he for her? Seeing her mum and dad so happy during and after the pregnancy had made her have fond thoughts of a family. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth/occasional dimension jumper with kids? Well, she scoffed at it then, but now? She was head of her department and everything was now in check with this world. She also had David. He was the only man she would ever want to have kids with and she was sure of that. If he agreed they could have a proper, well her very human version of proper, life together.

She thought of kids' names as she peered out of the window wondering what names he would choose. Would he use the names of stars? She quite liked Orion. Maybe he would want to go far back and use Greek names or something. She giggled at having to argue with him over naming their son Zeus. "What's so funny?" A playful voice inquired a few feet behind her.

She smiled to herself and turned to the man who was hers. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed lazily. His hair was disheveled and sexy. He had his white Beatle's tour shirt on and tight blue jeans. His tall frame was lithe and beautiful.

"Thinking of ridiculous names you would choose for a child." She finally responded walking to him.

"Hmm. Are you always this breathtaking or is it just for me?" He asked giving her a good size-up.

"Never had to worry about impressing someone here. It's all for you." She replied reaching him. She stood in front of him, not yet touching and looked him up from head to toe. "You're incredibly handsome."

"For you." He murmured before snaking his arm around her waist. "Shall we Dame Rose?"

"Of course Sir Doctor of my heart." She replied sweetly to him. He leaned down and gave her a whispered kiss.

"Appointing me Doctor of your heart could be dangerous. I can control the beating of your heart Rose Tyler." He whispered into her ear.

She took a sharp intake of breath and leaned her head against him. "Almost too well."

"Yes, but best not to keep your friends waiting sweetheart." He said taking her hand. He grabbed his keys as they headed towards the door.

"They are really excited to meet you. Jack is just as cheeky as usual." She said as he held the front door open for her. "Oh he's not American though."

They both climbed into he car before he answered. "That's new. What is he then?" David asked starting the car.

Rose tried to hide the anxiousness in her voice before answering. She remembered his Scottish accent like it was yesterday and how much it had turned her on. "Scottish." She stated simply.

"Oh two can play that game." David replied smiling at her with his full Scottish accent. Rose tightened her grip around his, nearly hyperventilating. He chuckled…this was going to be a long night.

**A/N**:_ So tonight I'm going to upload a few chapters. I have about three written so be ready X Love you all and thanks for the awesome response. I apologize for spamming anyone's e-mail, heh. The next chapter will be a chapter that actually comes before this one because I'm retarded and uploaded them in the wrong order. Heh! It's full of Rose's work friends. Two long chapters will be posted within the next few days.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is set before chapter nine. I uploaded them bassackwards. Sorry! 3** Enjoy._

* * *

The two figures sleeping soundly in bed were rudely awoken by a most offending sound. A continuous beeping blared and Rose groaned loudly, twisting out of David's arms.

"I'm throwing that out next time it goes off." David said in a muffled tone. He had thrown a pillow over his head.

Rose giggled softly and peeled the pillow back a little. "Good morning grumpy face." She said to the doe-eyed creature.

He groaned softly and a yawn broke through his body. "Why are we awake?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"I've got to go into work for some overdue paperwork. I have a meeting as well, shouldn't take but a few hours. I think everyone wants to celebrate my return tonight. We may go to the pub. You'll get to meet them all."

"If I must." He replied playfully. Rose took her hand from his and popped him swiftly on the bum.

She hoped off the bed away from his reach giggling. David smiled fondly as she ran off and headed into the shower. He lay back onto her pillow – the scent of peach and cherry blossoms filling his nose. He really had missed her.

He hopped up and headed into the kitchen in a pair of sweats with intentions of making her breakfast. Even in the parallel world the weather stayed true. It was freezing and dismal outside. He turned from the window and opened the freezer, settling on waffles with fruit.

He had just finished putting on the whipped topping when Rose walked in. "That smells divine."

David turned towards the door and nearly dropped everything in his hands, which would have made breakfast a dismal affair. Rose was adjusting her stockings under her black pencil skirt, which was illegally tight. He had never seen her in clothes so professional and incredibly sexy. Her hair had grown out down to her shoulders and she was wearing a light amount of make-up. Her hair shadowed her breasts, but the deep crimson shirt she had on made him think of how pale Snow White's skin was. He realized in this moment he was not getting his nineteen-year old Rose; he was getting a woman. Speaking of how old was she and how old was he? _Oh wibbly wobbley timey whimey stuff made his head hurt._

"Going to work so dolled up? I feel underdressed for breakfast." David said chuckling and putting the plates down.

Rose giggled and crossed the kitchen to him, kissing him lightly before sitting down across from him and digging in. "Found the waffles then?" She asked licking a bit of the cream from her finger.

"Oh really Rose? Isn't it too early for you to be sexy? I thought humans were supposed to have some sort of aversion to the early morning," David replied waving his fork around. He plopped a piece of waffle in his mouth and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Awe, do you not like the outfit?" She asked in a mocking tone, reaching across the table to rub the top of his hand.

She had leaned while touching his hand and his attention was diverted to her chest. Her breasts were pressed flush against the small table. _Did she really need to go in today?_ – He thought to himself. Rose giggled a bit and smiled after withdrawing her hand. She knew she had just won.

"I like the outfit just fine," he replied after popping another bite and coming to. "I just know the males you work with will as well and…oh I don't know." He replied trailing off with a pouty huff.

Rose found his jealousy adorable, but wanted him to claim her as his. She wanted something than just reaffirmation of the heart. "And what honey?" She inquired sweetly.

"And none of them know you're spoken for. You're breathtaking and know one knows you're mine…" He finished quietly.

_Shy Doctor. This is new_ – she thought to herself. "How would I show them I'm yours? I can't very well drag you to work everyday."

"I know. I just…" he began, but let out a frustrated sigh. He paused to take a deep breath; steadying himself. "If I gave you something so you could show everyone you're mine would you wear it?" He asked stroking her left hand ring finger lightly.

Rose gasped a little, almost shocked that he was being so inconspicuously forward. "I would, but only if you were ready for it. I don't want to force you into anything here." She replied not recognizing the shy tone of her own voice.

David pushed his chair out and knelt down in front of her, his hands directly above her knees meeting the hem of her skirt. "Rose yesterday made me realize I can adapt. I can be okay, but that can only happen if you're by my side. I can't do any of this on my own. Donna always said I needed someone, but I think what I really need is you."

"Then make me yours. I want to be and I want everyone in the world to know," she replied.

She leaned forward to kiss him softly, but they always responded too well to one another. Rose let her lips part as he kissed her fervently. His hands slid up her legs and over her skirt to wrap around her waist. His fingers lightly scratched her lower back and hers massaged at the nape of his neck. She tasted like syrup and home.

She pulled back slowly and watched his eyes almost flutter open. "I don't think I'll ever quite be used to being able to kiss you whenever I feel like it," she said stroking his cheek fondly.

David smiled up at her and rested his head in her lap, his arms still tight around her waist. "I don't think I'll ever be used to the fact that you're tangible. I was never able to stop from reaching out to you. Oh when you left Rose, everything felt so wrong. Now it feels right. Nothing happened in the way we thought, but it's so much better in so many different ways."

Rose kissed the top of his head, his hair tickling her nose. Leaving for work was becoming increasingly less appealing. "Promise you'll be here when I come home?" She asked.

He lifted his head to see her almost scared gaze. _How many nights had she woken expecting it all to be a dream? That she'd be back in the TARDIS with me laughing at a nightmare._

"I'll always be here Rose," he said placing his hand over her heart. As soon as the smile spread slowly across her face he stood with his hand in hers. "I'm going to go out and come back here with a million things to make this place more us."

"Spending all of daddy's money?" She asked in a mock bratty voice.

"Somehow I think I'll only make a dent," he replied winking at her.

"Oh I love you." And with that she kissed him lightly and turned away. She grabbed her purse and started towards the door.

"Love me? That means I can ravish you later then?" He asked unable to keep the smile from his voice.

"I'd like to see you try and resist after we dance later," she yelled back before laughing and practically skipping out the door.

David smiled and began cleaning up the kitchen. He and Rose had gone shopping the other day, but she told him he should go out one day and get things he wanted. He'd smiled and said he only needed her, but she said she wanted his things cluttered around the house. She wanted to be reminded of him in every room.

Pete had dropped off a rather expensive looking car for him and that already made her incredibly happy. Seeing her happy was his greatest joy. So, after a wash he set out for a few personal items, bananas and the gift of a completely new future.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I walked into work, pinning my badge on my shirt. Melissa hopped from her desk and trotted up to me as I walked through the doors. We both smiled broadly. "How was the last trip?"

"Oh, you'll see tonight." I replied happily. We walked back up to her front desk and I leaned lightly on it. Her and I had gotten quite close during my time here. She had a crush on my favorite minion, Matthew Spencer Grey.

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly. She was a sucker for nights out, barely twenty-two. She had gotten me back into my fun phase and for that I was ever grateful.

"The Hub of course! Jack and Ianto would never forgive me if we didn't let him see the usual."

"Is he adjusting well? Pete was worried about him a few days ago," she said almost shyly.

"Yeah he did have a sort of weird episode, but that was because of stuff happening in the parallel world. Meet for lunch and we'll mull over everything!" I said hugging her. She smiled and went back to her book and I turned to the voice behind me.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" A particular Welshmen asked.

I placed my hand on my hip and stalked him. "As good of a time as any Ianto. Was I not fast enough for you?" I asked trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

He paused for a few seconds, but gave into a wide smile. "Ha! Rose Tyler. As beautiful as ever. Do I get to know all the dirty details?" He asked hugging me tightly.

I laughed into his chest before pulling back, still holding him. "Lunch. Mel's already agreed!"

"If I absolutely must wait that long," he replied with mock exasperation.

I was going to reply, but a deep Scottish voice came from behind Ianto. The both of us smiled too widely for our own good.

"Oh so close. Make my day and let me join!" Our very cheeky architect said.

"Oh Jack. Your dreams are shattered forever. I'm spoken for now my love." I replied hugging Ianto tightly again. Ianto placed his chin atop my head, not letting go.

"Stolen my boy's heart have you?" He asked standing next to his husband who currently had his arms low on my waist. We played these games constantly with one another.

"He is beautiful, but David is more my type." I replied. I stepped from Ianto and into Jacks arms, hugging him quickly. We all three formed our usual circle.

"He's alright then?" Jack asked.

"Seems it, but I'll explain it all at lunch. I've got a tower to file for Evangalista's Zepplin issue," I replied rolling my eyes. For being an intern and wanting to get into the communications department she sure was dimwitted. Ianto was head of communications and he couldn't stand inattentiveness.

"I've got to file some tech stuff for dad too."

"All right. Well noon on top it is," Jack said taking Ianto's hand. We waved fond good-byes and I watched them walk away hand in hand. I turned away smiling as I walked into my office. The amount of paperwork piled told me I'd be busy for a while. Sitting, I took out my phone and dialed the house. A very confused David answered.

"Uhm, hello?"

"Hello lovely." I said brightly.

"Oh, Rose! I thought your mother was calling. I was just getting ready to step out. How's work?" He asked. I could hear him fiddling about with something.

"It's good, ya. I'm meeting everyone for lunch around noon. I may be here until five though. Will you be all right?"

"Are you telling me I have to wait five and a half hours to see you?"

"Always wait five and a half hours. Weren't those the instructions you gave me oh…three and a half years ago?"

He gasped. "Three and a half…Blimey…no wonder I was a wreck. Rose…" he said sighing.

"Darling it was a joke. I know it's been forever but you're here to stay now. Yeah?" I asked softening my voice.

"Well I may survive, but don't expect me to let go of you for very long tonight," he replied a bit happier.

"You may have to so Ianto can steal me and dance, but you don't have to worry about him." I said waiting for it to click with him. There were so many parallels here.

"Ianto? Ianto Jones? Is there a…?" He started hopefully.

"Yes. He's an architect honey, which they're both very inquisitive about you. You'll be meeting them tonight."

He laughed loudly in my ear and I held the phone away for a tick. "You all right?" I asked. His excitement was making me a bit merrier.

"I'm brilliant! Just happy I'm here, with you. I love you Rose."

"I love you too darling. Go spend Daddy's money," I said intending to make him laugh again.

He did chuckle playfully. "Rose you're terrible! Are there things I should get though?"

"Yeah. More of the shoes you like. A cellphone. Stuff to fill your classroom with and a surprise for me!" I said leaning back comfortably in my chair. I felt a bit like a teenager on the phone with her boyfriend for the first time.

"Oh, I'll surprise you babe. Have fun at lunch and come home to me?" He asked sweetly.

"Always. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye darling." He replied before hanging up. He sounded highly excited and happy so I set to get my paperwork done while the clock ticked on.

A knock at my door a few hours later nearly scared me into a heart attack. "Sorry honey. Ready? Jack's gone to get Mel." Ianto said standing against my doorway.

"Blimey yeah. Sorry. I'd been reading that file for way too long." I said standing and walking to him. We linked arms and started up to the café.

"Is he responding well to you?" He asked as we walked into the lift.

"Yeah, yeah. He really is." I said smiling widely to him. Ianto had been the first to really worry about me after the first year of being here. I spent many nights in his arms just crying because I was so overly frustrated. I hadn't only wanted to go back for him. I wanted to save the Universes. He'd called it that day on Darlig Ulf Stranden. _Defender of the Earth_, he'd said. He believed I could be so that's what I became and I was damn good at my job.

Ianto and I walked over to Jack and Mel who had diligently ordered everyone's usual. "All right woman. Spill the beans. How is he in the sack?" Jack asked with a cheeky smile.

Ianto smacked him swiftly on the thigh. "Honestly. You'd think he was sexually deprived."

We all laughed and everyone's eyes turned to me when it died down. "He's fantastic in bed for starters." I said smiling my signature smile. I accounted to them what had happened since his return. Telling them he was most likely fine now that he had no physical or telepathic ties existent any longer.

"So he's telepathic?" Ianto asked when I'd finished. I nodded to him through the last bite of my sandwich. We were all mostly done.

"Intriguing. Can he set his human/Time Lord brainwaves to yours?"

I blushed slightly, having remembered yesterday's kitchen encounter. "Yeah. He can read me really well, but he has to be in a heightened state of emotion and very close to me as of yet."

Jack and Mel snickered, but Ianto was already so far gone thinking of all the psychological possibilities. He reminded me a lot of my favorite boy Spence, the tech guru.

"Rose!" I heard him exclaim from behind me. His voice was highly identifiable, but Mel's face told me for sure. She had gone pale and was shuffling her chips around.

I turned to wave him over. "Hiya Spence!"

"My favorite Motley Crew," he said waving to everyone and placing his hand on the back of my chair. I sat sideways to face him, but I could still see Mel.

"What are you doing this evening kiddo?" Jack asked. Mel visibly tensed and Spence noticed, just like he did everything.

"I was going to read through some software programs. Nothing important or remotely interesting to the rest of the world. Why?" He asked. Spencer was a nerd in all senses of the word, also a bit of a hermit.

"I'm bringing David out and these two loons plus Mel are going. Come out!" I said excitedly. He was never one to go out on the town often with us, but if Mel went he'd usually agree.

"Yeah good, good. I'll come." He replied giving the back of my chair a smack before walking off.

Mel let out a sigh of relief. "Oh honey you've got it bad." Jack said patting her hands. She just gave him the death glare, making him laugh affectionately.

"Well I'm going to head off and finish the half a mountain of paperwork I have." I said standing. They nodded and waved to me.

I walked to my office thinking about my team here. Me, Ianto, Jack and Mel had started our lunch tradition after about three months of me being here. I still remember the day Pete introduced me to them. Ianto had taken a special liking to me, in a very protective sense. All three of them were my backbone when I didn't have the strength to keep up. It had seemed like forever.

I quickly learned the ropes and worked under dad. He was the CEO of this Torchwood, the main one of this Universe. He and mum were the heads. She is the head of human resources and often works close with Mel.

Wilf and I were sent all the proposals for citywide improvement and safety. This Earth knows and accepts aliens. Wilf and I split the four main departments between us in terms of main management. I was the overseer of communication between all of the Torchwood offices and a computer technology editor. Wilf is the overseer of international trading and architecture.

Ianto is the manager of communications, which is fitting because he was definitely a people person. Evangalista is his intern and no one enjoyed her. You had to spell everything out to her. Jack is the manager of architecture and happily married to Ianto. He works closely with Wilf designing the Zepplins and blue printing main business facility buildings.

Mel had quickly become my best friend. She was the main secretary for this facility. She was sensational and always knew how to make someone smile, when she wasn't reading. She was also secretly infatuated with my favorite minion, Spencer Grey. Spence was the youngest of all the guys. He works the closest with dad and I was the closest to him and Ianto. He is the head of the technology department and nothing ever seemed to go wrong that he couldn't fix. His eidetic memory really served him well with all those computer codes. He also just so happened to be right outside of my office.

He was nervously wringing his hands together. "Spence, everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just…could I speak to you for a minute?" He asked. His eyes were rather desperate as he shifted his weight back and forth anxiously.

"Course, come one." I said opening the door. He relaxed a bit and followed me into the office shutting the door.

"Sit down hun. You look as if you're about to feint. What's wrong?" I asked sitting down. He just paced.

"I've no idea how to tell her. What do you say in that situation? 'Hi Mel. You already know me, but I've had a major crush on you since forever and I figure since we'll be the two third wheels why not go together? I promise I'm not a complete creep'," he said through a frustrated sigh. He plopped down into the seat across from me.

"Awe honey. First off, calm down. She won't think you're creepy because trust me, she's into you too." I said. His head popped up with hopeful eyes.

"I thought she was going to feint when you came in with your boy band hair and your glasses that first day."

"So you think she'll say yes if I ask her to come with me this evening?" He asked standing and wiping his hands on his jeans. The kid had so many nervous ticks I couldn't even keep up with him.

"Yes Spence." I replied. He smiled fondly at my nickname for him. His name was Matthew so I'd taken the opportunity to be the only one in the Universe to call the youngest boy by a nickname from his middle name.

"Thanks Rose," he muttered shyly. He headed out and closing my door. I smiled as he walked towards Mel. They were perfect for one another.

Mel was a rather loud person until it came to Spence. She clammed up in his presence, which was highly endearing. Spence was our most intelligent member, but also the quietest. He pulled pieces together most of us could never see, seeing the world in pictures. His mind was fascinating. They were both complete nerds and avid readers. He was fidgeting as he spoke to her, but I could see the smile on his face.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

I waved bye to Jack and Ianto as I walked back to the front desk, pretending to be idly interested in what Matthew was doing in Rose's office. He was pacing and she was smiling, surely something couldn't be wrong if she was amused. I'd probably find out later though.

I plopped down at my desk picking up my latest book interest _Fifty Shades of Grey_. It wasn't a particularly cognitively demanding book, but the drama in it was addicting. I was on the third book and almost done with it. It also didn't help that Matt's last name was Grey…if he did half of those things…best not think of that now…I sighed and pulled my red hair into a bun.

I'd just gotten back into the book when a tapping at my desk made me look up. There, in all his glory, stood Mr. Grey. "Hey Mel," he said happily waving at me.

We were two feet apart and he felt the need to wave? A bit odd. Was he nervous? He'd always been a bit ticky, but this was more so. I stood, placing my book face down, and addressed him. "Mr. Grey. Anything I can help you with?" I asked kindly.

"Good lord Mel our friends are all best friends, please. Call me Matt." He said smiling sweetly.

He never calls me Mel…what the…? I giggled a bit at his insisting voice. "Very well Matt. Is there something you need?"

He smiled, as if he enjoyed me saying his name. He cleared his throat before he spoke and tapped lightly on my desk. "Erm, the thing tonight with Rose. I was wondering…would you like to go together? Sort of make it a date?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

Being Irish really sucked sometimes. I could feel my whole face heat up. My head automatically went down, wishing I had left my hair down to cover my face. I looked up and nodded shyly. "Of course," I replied with a shit-eating grin.

His face erupted into a smile. "Brilliant. You're hair looks lovely down and curly by the way." He patted my desk and walked away after winking.

I waited for him to go before I sat down and practically slammed my head on my desk. Did that seriously just happen? I willed time to speed up. Rose and I needed to talk.

**Rose's POV**

I finished e-mailing dad about Evangalista and closed my laptop, leaning back and sighing. I was definitely ready to go home and get to David, so I stood and gathered my things. Walking out, I stopped at Mel's desk.

"Hey Mel, ready to head out?" I asked.

She looked up from her book, only a few more pages left, and smiled. "Oh yes!" She said grabbing her purse and sticking her book in it.

She quickly ushered me to the lifts. "Why are you in such a rush missy?"

She was bouncing on her heels and turned to me as soon as the doors shut, grabbing my hands. "Matt asked me to be his date tonight!" She said 900 miles an hour.

I clamped one of my hands to my mouth, excited for her. "He came to my office a nervous wreck. I was afraid he had backed out!"

She laughed as we walked into the underground parking lot. "Nope. He came out of your office and asked me! Told me my hair was pretty curly," she said brightly.

We came to a halt a foot away from the lifts. "That's really wonderful Mel. Took him long enough," I said laughing. She smiled and was about to reply, but a voice came from behind us.

"Ladies." Matt said walking towards us. She waved to him.

"Spence, escorting Mel to the Hub tonight?" I asked playfully.

He smiled shyly, running his hands through his hair. It was messy in a bed head way as usual. "Yes I am. Which, would you like me to pick you up?" He asked turning directly to her.

"Um, sure," she said half giggling. "Are we meeting at 8?"

I shook my head silently. I was happily observing them at the moment. Both were half stuttering and Spence was fidgeting.

"So get me at 7:30?" She asked addressing him again.

"Course," he said fondly. "Text me your address?"

"No problem," she said nodding. He chuckled and stepped to wrap his arms around her. She gasped a little because it was very rare that he hugged people, even me.

"Well, see you all later." He said after letting her go and waving.

Mel whispered out a breathless 'bye' and I waited until he was out of earshot. "You all right?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling. "This is going to be an interesting night."

I laughed, rubbing her back. "Keep your hair down." I said with a wink.

We both burst into laughter hugging one another bye with promises of seeing each other later. We walked opposite ways to our cars. My mind drifted to what David had been up to all day.

**A/N**:_ Gawd. Can't believe I uploaded them out of order xD. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this. I have the next chapter written so yey! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Omfg guys. Serious sexual content? JFC. Skip it if you like. I actually can't believe I wrote it. I mean, I know there's more graphic stuff out there, but WOAH. xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**David's POV**

Rose shifted a bit in her seat so she could locate her cell as I parked the car. Music played from her phone before she answered and told someone we had arrived. I stepped from my side to open her door as she dangled her feet and legs out, sitting sideways and smiling up at me.

"Yep. It's a dark blue Bentley on the left. Are you in Ianto's car?" She asked leaning to look past me. "Oh yeah, I see you!"

I took her hand in mine as she slowly stood, placing her phone back into her wrist clutch.

"Ready?" She asked after I locked the doors.

"As ready as I'll ever be to meet another Jack." I replied snaking my arm around her waist.

"He's going to love you. There they are!" She said excitedly waving to two men walking to us. She kissed me on the cheek and ran for Ianto, who stopped and let her leap into him. He spun her once and let her down, arm still around her.

I reached them shortly with a smile and a wave of my fingers. "Hello."

"David!" Jack said rather loudly. "Taking care of our Rose then, eh?" He asked giving me a friendly handshake.

"Wouldn't dream of doing any different." I replied kindly grinning at him. He was still just as handsome. "Ianto I presume?" I inquired of the man who still had Rose around the waist.

"Just the one," he replied removing his hand to shake mine. His Welsh accent was still highly evident. It was all a bit comforting to know that even in a different Universe people still had a few of the same mannerisms.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said kindly.

"Rose!" A girls voice screamed from behind our little group.

Rose mad a rather inhuman sound as she whipped around and turned to the girl who had just screamed her name. _Found the nineteen-year-old in her – _I thought happily to myself.

"Girls in their natural habitat." Jack said clapping me on the shoulder.

We were watching the two ladies hug animatedly, their silent language making the rest of us completely dumbfounded.

"Never really understood it." Ianto said from beside Jack.

I laughed breathlessly. "I met her when she was nineteen." I said distractedly. Rose and the ginger-haired girl were almost to us. A boy was jogging up beside them. Rose smiled to him when he caught up, but soon turned to me when they reached the group.

"Mel?" I asked when they stopped in front of us.

She nodded, waving and smiling at me. "David I presume?" I nodded returning her smile.

"And this dime is Spencer Grey," Rose added pointing to the younger male.

"Hey," he said rather quietly.

I held my hand out to his in order to shake it. He looked apprehensive about it, but took my hand after looking to Rose. "David," I said kindly.

We all turned and walked, talking animatedly to our respective others. I made note that Spencer and Mel must be almost together. They never kissed, but he put his hand on the small of her back quite often. Jack and Ianto were both extremely flirtatious with one another and with Rose on a certain note. I assumed it was just their natural nature. Spencer seemed anxious and happy around Mel, but highly comfortable with Rose. She was also the only one that called him Spence.

The whole evening progressed into a rather ridiculous set of giggles as the girls were completely pissed by half ten.

"Come! Best song everrrrrrrrrrr," Rose said happily grabbing Mel and Ianto. He looked to Jack for help, but Jack just blew him a kiss and laughed deeply – taking another sip of his Lager.

Jack, Spencer and I sat back to watch as Rose and Mel ground their hips and backsides into a very disapproving Ianto. He was redder than Gallifrey during the second moons set. He had his hands low on Rose's waist, who was facing Mel. All three were close enough to make their significant others very happy.

"So when are you going to pop the biggin'?" Jack asked from beside me. Spencer chuckled a little.

"I actually got a ring today. Is she waiting for me to? I mean, she's mentioned it a few times. I'm rubbish with this stuff." I admitted rubbing my hand through my hair after taking a swig of my own Lager.

"Do you have it with you?" Spencer piped up.

"I've got a photo." I replied as I began to pull my phone from my pocket. I pulled up the picture and marveled at it for a few moments.

"Oh graces it's beautiful." Spencer muttered appreciatively as I handed him my phone.

"Thanks," I replied smiling.

He handed my phone over to Jack, whose eyes immediately widened. "You know her very well," he said after a few moments of examining the picture.

"Do it asap. I want babies!" He said clapping me on the back.

My mouth nearly hit the floor and I watched him walk up to Ianto and grab him from the girls. They didn't seem to mind and just danced with one another, laughing.

"She loves you." Spencer stated as if it was a known fact around the world.

"She always has. I'm just terrified I'll bugger it all to hell," I replied with a nervous laugh.

"You will and she will too. You'll yell and fight then get past it. It's what married couples do. Fights aren't permanent, ya know?" He said. His eyes were focused on Mel for the duration of the sentence, but he slowly focused them to me.

"Why don't you ask her?" I inquired nodding my head and cup towards Mel.

He laughed almost bitterly. "Because I'll ruin her. She's pure in mind, body and soul. I don't want to do that to her," he replied looking down at his ever twisting hands.

"Rose skipped the years of her reckless twenties because of me. She has seen more than I ever intended her to, but she managed to make it through because even when I was being an utter arse she knew I loved her. It took me three years to tell her properly. Mel adores you. Don't wait three years, eh?" I replied standing. "Time to go and get the gals."

He smiled broadly at me with hopeful young eyes. We both turned to look at Rose and Mel, shock now plastered on our faces. They were facing one another, but fully grinding six ways to Raxacoricofallapatorius. We looked to one another and gulped.

We both started a stride back up at the same time. Rose turned to me as Spencer placed his hand low on Mel's waist. She turned to look up at me and I stood before her with my hands buried in my pockets.

"Goin' my way doll?" I inquired of the beautiful human before me.

She giggled and stepped lean heavily into my chest. "I'm always going your way whether it's across Universes or rooms."

I pulled her tightly into me just reveling in the love I knew I held in my heart. "Rose…my Rose Tyler."

She squeezed me around the waist as she hugged me for a bit and then abruptly turned from me – pushing her bum back into my groin. Her hands grabbed mine and put them low on her waist as she began rocking against me. The song pace picked up and her hips moved faster with it.

I dipped down to whisper in her ear. "Your hips are an absolute sin." I dropped my head into the crook of her neck, burying my face in her hair.

Her arm came up to wrap itself around my neck and I swiped her hair from her neck, peppering kisses to it. I darted my tongue out to taste the thin sheet of sweat that had collected at the base of her collarbone. She moaned sweetly when my teeth bit down softly, pulling her flesh lightly. She pushed back into me slowly, my winning streak completely depleted.

"Sweetheart, you'll be the end of me." I cooed into her ear.

She laughed a little and turned back to face me. My hands quickly slipped from her waist to her bum. "I've always enjoyed feeling you near me."

"You're never going to be far now Rose. I'm not going anywhere my love." I said leaning into her. With my face buried into the crook of her neck we swayed to the song, which had changed again. I sang softly to her.

_(A Fine Frenzy - Whisper)  
_

_But if you keep real close  
Yeah, you stay real close  
I will reach you_

_I'm down to a whisper_  
_In a daydream on a hill_  
_Shut down to a whisper_  
_Can you hear me still_

She yawned as the song ended. "Take me home. I want to lay with you." She admitted softly.

I chuckled and pulled back to kiss her on the forehead. Yes, I could go home and wrap myself around her. I could very easily. We turned around to face the table to see everyone had already settled down. Jack and Ianto were looking fondly to us. Spencer had Mel in his lap and his arms were wrapped loosely around her. Her head was in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her arm and sang to her.

"I think we are all ready to head out." Jack said as we reached the table. He stood with Ianto's hand in his.

Matt looked up finally coming out of his bubble with Mel. A smile plastered on his young face. "Are we all ready?" He asked. We nodded as Mel grunted and resolved to stand up. She was quick to step in his arms as soon as he stood up.

We all walked out in silence and holding hands with our significant others. "Good to finally meet you David," Ianto said when we were ready to part our separate ways outside.

"You too, all of you. Glad we could get together." We all waved and leaned into one another as we parted.

I opened Rose's door and kissed her forehead. We drove in a serene silence back our house. _Our house_…I repeated in my head. When we stepped out of the car she immediately grabbed my hand with a tight squeeze. We walked inside and the entire mood between us shifted.

She turned into me as soon as I shut the door. Her hands flew into my hair as her lips pressed hard against mine. My own hands fell to her hips and pulled her flush to me. "David…please…" she moaned desperately against my neck. Her breath tickled at the spot where my ear met my neck.

The desperation in her voice went directly through me as I shivered violently. "Only if you'll let me have you."

"Take me…" she responded immediately.

I lifted her from the ground and tossed her over my shoulder, making her giggle wildly. The minute I jogged up the steps she was screaming with laughter and the smile on my face actually hurt a bit. As we reached the room I threw her on the bed and she rolled to her tummy, waiting for the laughter to subside with her face buried in a pillow. She rolled back to face me, flush and still smiling broadly.

"Who would have known you could be such a ridiculous romantic?" She asked fondly.

"I'm a bit more human than Lord sweetheart."

"I like that." She said shyly. She leaned up and her hair fell over her shoulders. Her shoulders were put back far enough for her breasts to be more exposed than required. She leaned her head back and I watched her muscles ripple under her clothes.

"You like what?" I asked. My voice had gained a little more edge and I wanted to climb on top of her.

"I like when you call me sweetheart. Makes me feel like I'm yours."

I crossed the room to her, kneeling by her at the bed. "I've waited such a long time for you to be mine. I was terrified after I regenerated – afraid you'd leave because I wasn't him. Then the minute I realized what was happening here I thought you'd hate me all over again because I wasn't him. I feel like I'm always the man who could never be. It's not fair to you," I said as she took my face between her warm hands. I leaned into her touch.

"Don't, please. I love you. You stayed for me and I love you. You're fit for a life with me David," she replied. My heart was pounding as though it would burst through my chest. I leaned up and kissed her roughly – not being able to keep the desperation from crashing through. She moaned desperately into the kiss and I didn't recognize my own human reactions. I needed to possess her. She wasn't making it easier by writhing under my touch so I pushed her back on the bed, watching her full breasts bounce beautifully.

"This is for you, but you'll have to forgive me for the part after. I literally cannot mute any of my emotions," I said. I leaned her up and slid the dress down. She obliged and let it drop slowly. I caressed every inch of her as the dress fell.

She lay down and placed her hands above her head and smiled innocently at me. "I can read you better than you'll ever realize."

An inhuman growl passed my lips and I slid hers to the very edge of the bed, hooking my thumbs in her knickers. "How wet are you Rose? How much did grinding into me turn you on?" I inquired with a voice too deep to be my own as I exposed her completely bare before me.

She responded by wriggling her hips and giving a soft plea for me to touch her. She was incredibly exposed in front of me. I watched her follow my frame, as I stood tall over her. My hands went to the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head. I knew she found something arousing in the way I showed myself before her because her eyes were wide and her bottom lip was fixed between her teeth.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked running my hand through my disheveled hair.

Her eyes nearly went to the back of her head. "You. You're incredibly beautiful. The way your hips flex and how your torso extends. I can see every muscle and it makes me feel protected." She slowly fisted the sheets above her head. I could tell she wanted to throw herself onto me, but she was doing what my mind was asking.

"My perfect little Rosebud," I said fondly. She smiled and turned her head from me. I immediately disapproved and reached to turn her chin towards me, staring deep into her eyes. "Don't turn from me. I like seeing your eyes."

She blinked furiously and nodded her head. I stood back up and popped the buttons off my trousers. They fell down around my ankles and her legs twisted together. My need for her would have no hiding.

The edges of her lips turned up at what boxers I was wearing. When we had gone shopping I asked her what kind of boxers made her go crazy. She was a lady of taste. Black silk wound her up, my silly gal.

I kneeled down slowly before her. Her naked knees were before me and I bit lightly on the edge of her right, indicating that I wanted them apart. She hesitated at being so open before me, but I nipped at her thigh affectionately. She let her leg part slowly and I twitched within my confined boxers.

"God, you're gorgeous." I whispered against her sensitive flesh.

I grabbed her right ankle and placed it over my shoulder, whispering kisses on the instep of her foot and nibbling her Achilles tendon. She made a distressed sound of need and I smiled against her flesh.

"Up." I muttered patting her other leg. She brought her left up to rest on my shoulder as I switched the affection to that side. Her back arched and caused her feet to fall comfortably right below my shoulder blades – crossed at the ankles.

I let her legs go and rested my hands on the edge of the bed, nipping at her thighs. I reached the apex of her thighs and breathed cold air against her flesh. "Tell me what you want Rose," I pleaded with a firm voice.

"Taste me. I want your tongue and fingers curled and buried inside of me." She replied as she leaned up on her elbows to look me directly in the eyes.

"It's my dutiful pleasure…" I replied to her. I held my hand up and motioned for her to lay back town and she followed.

My arms wrapped under her upper thighs to lay fingers sprawled out on her small hips. I bet forward, finally ready to taste her. I kissed her lightly before I flicked my tongue out giving a languid stroke between her folds. She moaned deliciously and I could feel my own wetness coating the boxers. I was pressed up against the mattress as my tongue rolled inside of her, trying my hardest not to thrust against the soft mattress.

My hands twitched to be inside of her, but I refrained since she hadn't pleaded yet. She would wait until she couldn't bear to not be full any longer. It would probably come soon because her moans had become beautifully desperate in those few minutes.

"David, please…oh…oh hell…I can't…just…please…" _There it is…_

I nibbled teasingly at her before answering. "Please what my little Rosebud?" I asked as I ran my tongue up the length of her clit.

"Ahhh…I….you know what I want…" she said breathlessly.

"Oh, but I love when you tell me. The desperation and need it's so primal. You're humanity and mine….I crave it you know." I said whilst letting her feel my lips on her thigh. I felt her skin swarm with goosebumps.

"Am I getting my point across Mrs. Tyler?" I asked intentionally using the title. She would be mine. I drummed my fingers against her hips, but she wriggled. I wrapped my fingers around her hips making her still.

She paused and took a few deep breaths. I assume it was in an attempt to soft-pedal the storm within her shaking limbs. "I give in…I want your fingers filling me and your mouth stroking me, all of you possessing me." She said quietly in a desperate voice.

"Rose, it's exhilarating to have you wrapped around me exposed and desperate. I love it almost as much as I love you…" I said as I rubbed her tummy fondly. _We've never used condoms_ – was the random thought that popped into my head. She caught on because her breath hitched and she muttered she loved me to.

She hadn't moved or shifted this whole time. I kneeled up higher to look at her. She leaned up to look at me and I nodded my head – a relieved sigh passed her lips. Her bottom lip was red and plump from biting into it. I smiled approvingly at her, she had understood my sentiment. _Touch me when it gets too much_ – my love would never go through pleasure alone again.

I slowly peeled my right hand from her tummy, which had a thin layer of sweat lining it. I slipped my arm under her leg and she hitched her hip to make sure her left leg was still around me. Her right fell to settle around my waist – her heel stroking my lower back fondly. I slipped one finger against her and she lifted her hips from the bed, pushing against my touch. I smiled and kissed her right thigh. One finger went to delve into her slick folds and I reveled at her tight entrance squeezing down on my finger.

I circled my tongue on her clit and collected the moisture there. She leaned up and ran her left hand through my hair. I pulled her hips further to me and slipped another finger inside of her. She threw her head back and I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly – my own need now painful.

I squeezed her thigh and she looked down at me with pleading eyes. "Make me, make me let go David," she pleaded.

I smiled against her and increased my ministrations against her body. Her fingers fastened into my hair as she pulled me flush to her – breathing at a dangerously slow and deep pace. Her moans were becoming higher in pitch and I felt the minute she broke.

She fastened her legs and hugged me to her with them. My own breathing was rapid and warm against her sex as I looked up to her, pleading her to let go with my eyes. She looked to me with possession in her eyes.

"Take me…I'm cumming…" she whispered out.

I ran my tongue against her slower, but my fingers continued fast and hard as she released – squeezing my two fingers. Her shouts almost echoed and I feared I would come at the sight. I moaned against her in my own desperation, our deep breaths flowing through the room.

Her breathing evened out and I pulled my fingers from her. She whimpered and my hand immediately went to wrap around myself through soft boxers, needing the friction. I felt her lean up and I couldn't find the strength to stop stroking. She nibbled at my ear and whispered to me.

"You can have me David."

I groaned at her words, resting my head on her knee. She ran her hand up my arm. "I don't…it's not going to be soft in any way. I can't control whatever the hell this is. I smell you and it's driving me mad. I'll lose it if I feel you. It's going to be fast and I don't want to do that to you. I'm so human and I can't stop reacting," I said desperately to her.

"David look at me…" she said softly.

I looked up to her, moving my hands to caress her instead. I was too close. Her disheveled hair and flushed body was too much. "It won't be long."

She shook her head. "I don't care. I told you to possess me. Do it. I dare you," she replied with a cheeky smile.

I stood up and kissed her until she was on her back. She smiled into my lips and her hands came to slide my boxers down. I hopped off her and shed them quickly. She kneeled on the bed beckoning me to her. Her hands came to rest on my ribcage and pushed me so I was lying down next to her.

"No teasing then, yeah?" She asked straddling my hips.

I shook my head, in need of serious release. She sunk down on me and the sound that fell from my lips was rather unmanly. She plopped into my lap hard and began to bounce atop me fast. My left hand flew to grab her hands and hold them behind her back as I watched her breasts bounce brilliantly into my view. My right hand held her hip and she threw her head back.

"Rose…" I moaned to her. She looked down to me and I flipped her onto her back needing to drive into her.

She laughed as she bounced on the bed and I looked to her adoringly. I slipped into her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed her hips to tilt them up in order to dive deep into her. Her moans became screams and I was breathing heavily watching her beautiful body. Her breasts went with my rhythm and I felt something deep in my stomach as she placed her right hand against my single beating heart.

"Rose…I'm close. Cum. Cum with me. I want to feel you clench around me darling," I half sobbed out.

She moved her left hand to lace through her right. I picked her hips up more – angling deeper into her. "David…harder…I'm, ah, cumming…" she breathed out before arching further into me. I felt her convulse around my cock deliciously.

"Fuck…I can't…Rose, I'm cumming…" I cried out before feeling my self begin to pulse inside of her. My world exploded and I cried words that were neither English nor Gallifreyan. A mix maybe…I collapsed against her and rolled us opposite so I wouldn't crush her.

"I love you…" she whispered lightly into my neck. My arms were around her waist and I pulled her tighter to me.

"And I you. Please don't leave me," I begged nuzzling her hair.

"I couldn't. Not now, not ever," she replied. Her voice broke at the end and I held her closer as she cried, her body rocking with sobs.

I muttered soft words of comfort to her and she eventually drifted off, her sobs subsiding. The emotional train of that having ripped at both of our hearts. I waited about ten minutes after her breathing became shallow and moved her gently to my side. I pulled the covers up and climbed back into bed stark bare with her. She immediately curled up to me. I smiled and lay flat on my back as she nuzzled my side. Her arm wrapped around my waist and she intertwined her shorter legs with my long ones. I stroked her hair fondly and drifted to sleep with her breath on my chest thinking of tomorrow. The day would hold a nervous question, but wonderful promises.

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Spence is based off of Reid so NO his name is not Grey because of Christian Grey. Heh. I may do a spin-off set with him and Mel if anyone is interested. I quite like them. I one-thousand percent promise the next chapter will be all adorable and whatnot. HOW ABOUT THE NEW SEASON?! Frikkin' Arthur Weasley in Who...WHAT IS THAT. Spoilers? Heh. X_


End file.
